Quest to Hogwarts: Book 1 Chamber of Secrets
by LastPower46
Summary: First the Greeks find out that there is another Roman camp. What's next; Wizards? Apparently so. Albus Dumbledore, an old friend of Chiron, asks for aid in fighting in an oncoming war, so Chiron sends the seven heroes of Olympus to Hogwarts. Join them as they face a group of Thanatos-Eating bullies, a nosy trio, and the always enjoyable prankers! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm a new Fanfiction member, obviously. I'm still figuring out how to post. Don't judge! I'm only fourteen! Anyways, here's another typical demigod slash wizard series! Get excited and begin reading! Cookies to anyone who reviews!**

Chapter 1- SERIOUSLY?!

Percy Jackson sat at the bottom of the ocean (literally), deep in thought. Now that the war with Gaea had ended, the camp had begun to return to normal. Satyrs were back to running into trees, the Hermes cabin were plotting out several ways to prank Mr. D, and typically, Percy. In other words, Camp Half Blood was recovering.

As for Percy and his friends, that was a different story. Hazel and Frank returned to their duties (wipe that smirk off your face) at Camp Jupiter. Frank turned out to be a pretty good Praetor, or so Hazel said. Jason and Piper stayed at Camp Half Blood, just to decrease the tensions between him and Reyna (as he was still a little awkward about that). Leo became the popular fire user and spent most of his time in bunker nine working on a "Private Promised Mission" as he called it. Of course, nobody knew what he meant. Percy and Annabeth… how do I put this gently? After their unplanned trip to Tartarus, the nightmares have seemed to calm down, but they're still a bit rocky.

To make a long story short, everything was relaxing for the demigods. Or so Percy thought.

There he was sitting around the ping pong table in the Big House, accompanied by his friends from the war- if that sounds pleasant enough. Annabeth Chase sat by his side, arm around his waist. Suspension hung in the air. The only sound that could be heard was Leo fiddling with an elastic helicopter he probably made himself.

"I'm glad you all agreed to come." Chiron greeted.

"Not all wanted to," Percy muttered. "Some of us were dragged…"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth hissed.

Chiron sighed. "How am I going to put this? Years Hecate granted her own magic to a group of people known as the wizards-"

"You're telling me that there's such a thing as people who fly around on brooms and poking people's eyes out with sticks?" Leo imitated his mind exploding.

"Yes, Leo. As I was saying… one wizard thought that he was so powerful, he went from door to door, overpowering the other wizards. This man's name is Lord Voldemort," Chiron explained. Percy burst out laughing.

"What kind of name is that? Mouldy Shorts?!" Percy snorted, and Annabeth couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I'm just going to call him by his name: Tom Riddle. Riddle then heard of a prophecy. One that said at the end of the seventh month the one who will be born will be the conqueror of him. He assumed it was a boy named Harry Potter. Riddle killed the boy's parents and attempted to kill Harry, but the curse rebounded upon Riddle, thus killing himself.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, has asked for aid. He has asked for some of my students to attend Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter and his friends." Chiron summed up.

"Do we get magic?" Leo asked.

"Your demigod powers will be replaced by magic powers, but you will gradually gain them back. DO NOT I repeat, DO NOT reveal that you are demigods until you can trust them to the fullest." Chiron warned.

"Obviously, we're much older than eleven," Annabeth said. "How will we look like our age?"

"You will take a potion that will take effect during the time spent with the wizards." Chiron exclaimed.

"I assume we'll be aging over time?" Hazel guessed.

"Correct."

"I'm in!" Leo whooped. Everyone stared at him. "What? We'll get our powers back anyways. Fire and Magic… think of the possibilities!" Leo rubbed his hands together evilly, and Frank scooted his chair away from him.

"You'll all have fifteen minutes to prepare. Your Portkey will be taking you to London where you will meet the Headmaster. Good luck, and take care!" The meeting adjourned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all who reviewed! I worked for two days on this chapter. YOU'RE WELCOME. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 2- Dizzy Directions

"Here we are standing on the top of Half Blood Hill, waiting for our- thing to take us to London. But we see nothing but rolling hills and…"

"Leo, when you're done your monologue, would you mind coming over here?" Hazel called.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

Leo jogged away from Thalia's pine tree, lugging his back pack and tool belt with him. The seven had gathered around in the grass, like they had done several times in the Argo II. They had each taken their potions and were now adorable eleven year olds.

"So, what's the plan?" Leo asked.

"If it doesn't show up soon, I could call some Pegasus to carry us?" Percy suggested.

"It's got to show up," Annabeth said. "We ARE five minutes early."

"Or it could be five minutes late," Jason smirked.

"I highly doubt that the wizards would be THAT dimwitted as to send us a false travelling… what did Chiron call it?" Piper asked.

"Has anyone else noticed the whacky names?" Leo murmured.

"I know right! I think the device was called something like Pork Transport?" Percy started smirking and Annabeth slapped his arm.

"I think it was a Portkey," Hazel guessed.

"I was close," Percy shrugged.

The seven glanced around as they heard a light popping noise from nearby. Percy crouched on his hands and knees and found a mucky old boot sitting at the bank of Thalia's tree. "Was that boot always there?"

Annabeth followed his gaze and showed a slight mask of confusion, and then her face lit up. "I think this is it." She guessed.

Frank pursed his lips. "Um… what are we supposed to do with it?"

"Put it on?! Don't ask me!" Leo raised his hands in surrender.

"No offense, Leo, but I don't think it would fit." Piper pointed out.

As Annabeth approached the boot, she found a scrunched up piece of paper in the sole. She gripped it and unravelled it gently. Only three words were written in cursive: _Hang on tight. _

"Okay, everybody hover your hand over the boot!" Annabeth ordered. Even though her friends were slightly confused, they did as they were told. Annabeth followed her own advice. "On the count of three, grab it- one, two, three!" They disappeared off the face of the hill in a swirling cloud of dust.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry Potter's day was going great: if you count winding up in a forbidden alley 'great'. To Harry it was just madness.

Harry trudged along, covered in soot, through the crowded evil witches and wizards. Where was the way out? Would he ever find Ron again? A creepy looking old lady approached and asked if he would like an apple. He turned it down; as it was green and had fuzz everywhere (she could very well be trying to poison him). He was relieved when he wasn't the only one lost.

"Way to go, Frank!"

"It wasn't my fault we got lost!"

"You were the one who told me it was time to let go."

"I'm not very good at Geography, OR Timing. Okay?"

The two eleven year olds were arguing back and forth at each other. One looked very similar to Harry. He had sea green eyes and jet black hair like his, but perhaps slightly neater, and a little longer. He was about four feet tall. The other kid looked majorly different. 'Frank' had short black hair and a baby face. He was a little shorter then Harry's look- a- like. He looked like if you even made one joke about him, he would start to bawl.

"Excuse me," 'Frank' called out to Harry. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "Could you tell us where Diagon Alley is?"

"Um…" Harry blushed and rubbed his neck. "I'm kind of lost myself, actually."

"He looks a lot like you, Perce." Frank pointed out.

"He's got _your _sense of direction." 'Perce' replied.

"I told you I was sorry!"

Harry watched the two of them bicker. Perce then stopped and realized that he was still there and laughed nervously. "Sorry. Mr. Great Sense of Direction over there made us separate from our friends. Anyways, my name is Percy Jackson."

"Frank Zhang." Frank added, winking.

"Don't ever wink again. You look too much like your dad." Percy snapped. Frank held his hands up innocently.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry held out his hand, and they both shook it. Percy eyed him, showing just a tiny bit of surprise, but then grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Harry," Percy beamed.

"Any idea how we find the others?" Frank started to ask, but then a familiar voice boomed not too far away from them.

"HARRY WHAT DO YOU THINK YER DOIN' HERE?!"

Frank and Percy jumped up ten feet in the air and hugged each other, frightened. Harry, on the other hand, was happy. "Hello, Hagrid."

"Yer a mess," Hagrid rushed down and scraped the essence of soot off of Harry's robes. "Yer not on yer own?"

"No, I'm with the Weasley's. We were travelling by Floo powder and I got lost." Harry explained. Frank and Percy glared at each other in confusion.

"A weasel, something about a sickness… what's going on here?" Percy asked.

"Who in blazes are you?" Hagrid asked, rather rudely.

"I'm Percy." Percy replied.

"Frank." Frank added.

Hagrid suddenly turned red. "How silly of me. Ye must be the exchange students, correct?"

"Th- that's right." Frank stuttered.

"What're you doing here?" Hagrid shouted. "Come, I'll take you three to Diagon Alley to find yer families."

They slugged through the crowd of dark wizards and entered a crowded archway. They finally entered the cheery part of the alley, and arrived at Diagon Alley.

"Finally!"

**Ooh, little bit of a cliffy. Ha, not really. So, here's what I plan for the demigods for those who got confused. Demigods will get their powers back, but will earn them as they prove themselves worthy. Since there are seven Harry Potter's, minus the first one, I'm giving each of the demigods a chance to show off a bit in each book. I am planning on making this a series. In the last book, two demigods will demonstrate their powers. So get excited and keep on reading. I'm planning big things for our heroes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, this chapter was difficult to write. I apologize for the long wait. I'm going to be getting a lot done in some time, since summer's almost here (Ugh that means EXAMS).**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON`T OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. **

**Notice at the bottom! **

Chapter 3- Gilderoy Lockhart

Percy Jackson watched in awe as a girl with bushy brown hair, about the same size as Harry, marched forward. "Harry, Hagrid!" She cried. "It's wonderful to see the two of you again."

"Hello, Hermione." Harry greeted, waving. Percy coughed, indicating that he and Frank were still there.

"Hermione, this is Percy Jackson and Frank Zhang. I kind of ran into them in Knockturn Alley," Harry explained.

"_Knockturn Alley! _That place gives me the creeps. What on earth were you doing in there, Harry?" Hermione demanded.

"I was with Ron's family. We were travelling by Floo powder when I got lost," Harry suddenly realized something and turned to Percy and Frank. "What were you two doing down there?"

"We came here by… Pork- no Pot… a magical boot." Percy stammered.

"You mean a Portkey?" Hermione guessed.

"That was it!" Percy snapped his fingers. "Frank here got us separated from our friends."

"Now I recognize your accent! Are you from America?" Hermione gasped.

"Y-yeah," Frank stuttered.

"Transfer students from another wizard school in New York. Actually, it's more of a magical training camp," Percy explained. Frank's jaw hit the floor at he listened to Percy handle the situation so well.

"I wasn't even aware Hogwarts had an exchange program," Hermione said, causing Percy to wince. "Are there more of you?"

"Seven of us, actually," Frank answered. "Wait a minute… Percy, isn't that Piper and Jason over there?" Percy followed his gaze towards a crowded book shop and recognized the two demigods as well. Piper was very recognizable with her braided hair and stunning eyes. Jason's blonde hair could be noticed as well. The two of them seemed to be glancing around frantically.

"Oh yeah," Percy realized. He waved at them. "PIPER, JASON!"

Piper caught their eye and turned to Jason, shaking his shoulder and pointing over to Frank and Percy. The two of them trotted over. "Where have you been? Annabeth's been looking everywhere for you two!" Piper shouted.

"Frank kind of got off on the wrong foot… Literally," Percy explained, smirking. "Piper, Jason, this is Hermione and Harry."

"Hello," Piper said politely.

"Sup?" Jason added. Piper frowned and punched Jason in the gut. "Ouch…"

"Nice to meet you two. Harry and I are in second year. Which reminds me- The Weasley's are really worried about you, Harry. Come with me to meet them. I think most of your family is in there as well." Hermione added to Percy and Frank.

"Better get in there before Annabeth sends a search party for you, Percy," Jason winked. "- Again."

"Don't you start," Percy mumbled.

"How come he gets to wink and not me?" Frank complained.

"Because HIS DAD never winks," Percy argued.

"Never?!" Hermione gawked.

"I've never seen him wink once," Percy proved. With that, the four demigods and Harry followed behind Hermione to the bookshop, which was crowded with people wearing black robes. Frank pointed out Leo, Annabeth and Hazel to the other three and they went towards them. Harry and Hermione ran off to a group of red heads.

"Thank the gods," Annabeth sighed. "We decided if you didn't show up by sunset, we'd alert Chiron and send someone after you."

"What's going on here?" Percy asked, cocking his head over the crowds of wizards.

"I think a book signing." Annabeth guessed. "We've already taken a trip to Gringotts for the money Dumbledore lent us. An owl arrived with our Hogwarts letter." She handed them the slip of paper, and Percy and Frank read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Jackson, Miss Chase, Mr. Grace, Mr. Valdez, Miss Levesque, Mr. Zhang, and Miss McLean.

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall.

Deputy Headmistress.

Percy unfolded the letter and examined the supply list. "We're going to be broke after this."

"Dumbledore said that we can use his vault as much as we need for the upcoming years." Annabeth said.

"How do wizards even make money around here?" Leo asked.

"'One thousand magical Herbs and Fungi'?" Percy muttered. "'Gadding with the Ghouls'? This is ridiculous!"

"Did I hear you talking about my book?" A man with shining white teeth like Apollo's approached them. "What did you think of it?"

Many reporters were there, waiting to hear what Percy said. Percy tried to look innocent. "I don't know mister. Did you _do _all those magnificent things?" The reporters scrambled out their notebooks and glanced at Lockhart with interest. Lockhart began to sweat and Percy swung a hand behind his back, leaving it open for a high five. He was pretty sure Leo smacked it.

Lockhart laughed nervously. "Of course I did. Why don't I do you a favour and buy all your Hogwarts books for you?"

"Well… since you asked so nicely…" Percy showed Lockhart the list and Lockhart's face turned as pale as a ghost. He couldn't turn down the offer now with all the reporters now. Lockhart was trapped in a corner. He could hear Leo and Jason smirking quietly behind him.

"All- all right," Lockhart stammered. "Is there an author discount?" He asked the library clerk there, who shrugged. As Lockhart went to collect all the books, Percy bowed.

"THAT is how you bargain, ladies and gentlemen… and Leo." Percy said. Leo frowned.

"I take offense to that." He murmured.

"You're supposed to."

"That was _bloody brilliant._" Percy turned around and faced a grinning ginger haired boy.

"I'm well known for being brilliant." Percy smirked, and Annabeth rolled her eyes, muttering in Latin 'Says the boy who got himself tricked into becoming a guinea pig.'

"Hey!" Percy complained.

"It's true," Annabeth shrugged.

"Ron, what are you doing?" The bushy haired girl was back. "Hello, again."

"Hey, Herms," Percy waved, causing Hermione to frown, and earning Percy a slap on the neck from Annabeth.

"You must be the Weasel." Frank realized.

"Excuse me?" Ron blinked.

"Harry said he was with the _Weasel's_." Percy explained.

"He meant WEASLEY. My name is Ron." Ron introduced.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled.

"Oh, _now _I get it. You're terrible at nicknames." Leo said sourly.

"Like you can do any better, Repair Boy," Piper responded.

"Even Piper can do better than you!"

"Can it, Leo!" Piper and Percy yelled in unison.

"Quiet, guys," Annabeth shushed. "My name is Annabeth Chase. This is Frank Zhang ("Sup?"), Jason Grace ("Hey."), Percy Jackson ("Hi."), Hazel Levesque ("Hi there."), and Leo Valdez."

"Bad Boy Supreme," Leo couldn't help but add.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Hermione said. "Let's go find your parents." She pulled Ron back into the crowd.

It wasn't long until Lockhart returned with the free piles of books, and apparently he took the time to sign them all for Percy. ("Um, thank you very much.") After collecting all of their books and bought a trunk, Annabeth read off the list. She looked at her friends.

"Well… there's only one way you're going to do magic, besides being a child of Hecate, and that's with a wand."

** Like Percy Jackson? LOVE the Avengers? Read my crossover story called 'Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover'!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was very long… and I was sick yesterday. Oh my gods, when I read how many followers I had on this story, I almost died! Over twenty followers on this story and nine reviews. I promise the chapters will get better. I already know which houses the demigods will be sorted into, and that will happen in the next chapter. Enjoy this one!**

Chapter 4- Draco's Dismay

After interviewing Hermione and Harry, the seven demigods decided that the best place to go would be Ollivander's. An old man with grey hair that spiked down the side watched curiously as the demigods entered the crowded wand shop, filling almost all the store.

"Large group, I see," Ollivander grinned. "Let's get a move on! Who's first?" Leo's hand sprung into the air. Ollivander nodded and Leo stepped forward.

"Wand hand?" Ollivander requested. Leo held up both hands, his eyes slowly moving between them. Ollivander sighed. "The hand you write with." Leo offered his right hand and Ollivander felt it nimbly. He then went over to a row of boxes and pulled out a wand from a box.

"Try this," He offered the wand to Leo. "Elm Wood, Eleven inches, Dragon Heartstring, Unyielding."

Leo took the wand and felt a surge of power burst through him. "I think it works…" Leo guessed. Ollivander laughed and applauded.

"Very good!" He handed Leo the box, who exchanged it for the wizard money. As Annabeth helped Leo pay, Ollivander went to work with Piper. After several attempts and shattered vases, Ollivander found the right wand.

"Here we are," He announced. "Willow, Ten inches, Veela Hair, Springy." Piper gripped it firmly and gasped when a pink light shone throughout the room.

Jason, Hazel, and Annabeth had all gone and gotten their wands on the first try (No surprise there), though Frank had to try several times after saying "Sorry." Every time he knocked over a bookshelf. Eventually he got his wand.

"Stupid ADHD," Percy muttered. "Let's just get this over with." He stepped forward and suggested his right arm to Ollivander. Ollivander scratched his chin and eyed Percy up and down.

"Here we are," Ollivander handed Percy a wand. "Sycamore, twelve inches, Thestral Tail hair core, Unyielding."

Percy gave it a flick, and it blew a scorched hole straight through the desk. Being the son of Poseidon, Percy was probably the most powerful of the demigods there. "I don't think so…" Percy placed it carefully on the desk.

"Definitely not." Ollivander agreed. "Not to worry, I have another. Blackthorn, twelve inches, Troll Whisker, pliable?" Percy swerved it and knocked over an entire bookshelf.

"Sorry…" Percy winced.

"I wonder," Ollivander muttered to himself, examining a dusty box in the back of the shop. Percy leaned forward over the desk.

"Try this," Ollivander suggested. Percy waited to hear what other cruel magic property it consists, but one Ollivander didn't say anything, he grabbed the wand and it spurred out water from the tip. His friends clapped and Ollivander muttered things.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"It's very curious. I've only sold two other wands with a Phoenix Feather core. It's curious you should be destined with this wand."

"May I ask… who are the two people who own it?" Annabeth said.

"Harry Potter and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," He said gravely.

**This is a time lapse**

The last few weeks passed by as if an alarm clock tried to fly. The seven demigods gathered in front of the sign indicating platform's 'Nine and Ten'. Percy frowned, obviously looking for a sign between them.

"Okay, we're at Platform's nine and ten, but I don't see a 'Nine and three quarters' sign!" Percy argued.

"Percy, we're talking about _wizards _here," Annabeth reminded him. "There's got to be some kind of secret entrance."

"What like a secret button?" Leo smirked. He attempted to lean on the brick wall between nine and ten, but yelped when his arm sank through and he fell backwards, disappearing from view.

"Bingo," Annabeth grinned. Annabeth pushed her trolley in front of the brick wall but left some running distance. "Leo, you okay?" She called.

"I think I found the train!" He recalled in a muffled voice.

"Move out of the way!" Annabeth warned. She heard feet shuffling.

"Okay!" Leo answered.

Annabeth pelted towards the barrier at incredible speed, expecting an impact, but she flew through the barrier as if it were an illusion.

"Nice of you to drop in," Leo grinned. Percy came in next, followed by Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel and Frank who had Leo's trolley.

"What's taking Ron and Harry?" Percy wondered.

"I'm sure they'll come," Annabeth assured. "Let's go and find a seat."

Annabeth led the way as they squeezed through the train cars, looking for a somewhat vacant compartment. They passed a compartment with a laughing trio who looked like regular school bullies. Percy couldn't help but slide open the compartment door.

"Hey, do you mind? Some people are trying to think," Percy snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that some people _actually _think in their spare time," A platinum blonde haired boy said coldly.

"It's quite relaxing. Maybe you should use your head next time," Percy knocked on his skull playfully.

"I don't see you using yours, either,"

"Who do you think you are, anyways?!" Percy shouted.

"I'm sure you've heard of my father, Lucius Malfoy." The boy remarked.

"Oh, yeah, for sure. Did he have pink hair and lashes as long as spaghetti noodles?" Percy said sarcastically.

"You dare-" the boy growled.

"Come on, Percy," Annabeth tugged.

"Better listen to your Mum. You don't want to get _grounded_."

Annabeth glared at him, and it made his two gooney friends back up. "I've met many bullies, but the WORST kind is those who think their father is the most powerful, especially when their father is only a MORTAL."

"Is that right, blondie? So what are you then? Muggle born I suspect… those filthy Mudbloods," The boy said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to 'Muggle' this boy real hard." Percy hissed.

"Get out of my compartment!"

"Really? I don't see your name on it," Percy snapped. "Is there a document I should know about?"

"Why you little-" The boy cursed Percy many times, and it hit him hard. He suddenly understood how Jason felt.

"If you keep calling me those names, I'll repeat every word you said to your mother," Percy clutched Riptide in his hand.

"Percy, calm down!" Jason warned.

"Ooh, I'm shaking," The boy laughed. Percy lunged. The two gooneys threw themselves at Percy like some kind of body guard, but Percy fainted his knee towards one of their stomachs, and sucker punched another right in the jaw.

"Sorry, Draco, nothing personal!" One of the gooney's cried. Draco's eyes widened when he was left alone with Percy and the six demigods.

"Crabbe, Goyle, W-wait for me!" He cried, breaking through the crowd of demigods and down the train cars.

"Hey, look at that, an empty compartment," Percy grinned.

"May as well use it," Leo agreed. As the seven sat down, three on one side and four on the other, Annabeth glared at Percy.

"What?" Percy shrugged.

"That wasn't smart, Percy," Annabeth said. "Now you have another enemy to deal with, so you may as well make everybody your enemy. First Ares, Gaea, and Kronos, and now that boy."

"Hey, those first four weren't my fault, they decided they all wanted to kill me and/or turn me into a bug and splatter me with their motorbike." Percy clutched his stomach. "I'm starved. Is there any food on this ride?"

"I almost forgot!" Leo cried, bringing out his backpack. "I stacked up on junk food before we left. I've got Doritos, Cookies, I even brought a Happy Meal."

"Leo, you little genius, you." Percy grinned. Leo tossed Percy a bag of Doritos.

"'Genius'. I like the sound of that," Leo muttered to himself. "Better than repair boy, anyways."

"Excuse me?" Hermione Granger had slid open the compartment door, followed by a first year, who had red hair like Ron's. "Have you by any chance seen Harry or Ron?"

"I thought they made it on the train?" Frank said.

"We did too, but we can't seem to find them anywhere!" The red head squealed, tearing up.

"It's going to be okay, Ginny, they'll be fine," Hermione cooed.

"Aren't you Ron's little sister?" Piper asked softly.

"Y- yes," Ginny wailed, hiccupping.

"Nice to meet you," Piper grinned. "I'm Piper."

"My name is Jason," Jason waved.

"Percy," Percy mumbled, his face stuffed with Doritos.

"My name is Annabeth," Annabeth smiled.

"I'm Frank," Frank said kindly.

"Leo's the name, fire's my game," Leo smirked. Hazel kicked his shin.

"My name is Hazel. Are you in first year?" Hazel asked. Ginny nodded. "Great! We'll be in the same year then."

"Well, if you see Ron and Harry, tell us, okay?" Hermione pushed Ginny along, but stopped and looked at them. "Also give them a push off a cliff for me, will you?"

Percy grinned. "Cliff pushing is my specialty."

**Phew! Chapter four is eight pages long on Microsoft Word. *Wipes sweat off forehead* Hope you enjoyed the chapter, make sure you review! I know we can make it to double digits!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for getting me to TWENTY reviews! I smiled to myself when I saw the number… Thanks again! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

Chapter 5- The Sorting Hat's Song

As the Hogwarts Express chugged along the track, the demigods began to get bored. Jason, Percy and Hazel had fallen asleep from the somewhat soothing sensation of the train. The girls kept themselves busy. Annabeth had her nose in one of the wizard books 'Hogwarts a History'. Piper was snacking on a few chocolate chip cookies. Leo was teaching Frank how to construct a paper airplane.

Annabeth was glancing at the sleeping demigods with amusement. "We should probably wake them up soon. I have a feeling we're going to arrive pretty quickly." She suggested. She abandoned her book and slipped it into the ridiculously heavy trunk. While she had it open, she pulled out the school robes and frowned, holding it up to her body.

"We have to wear _those_?!" Leo stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Do wizards have ANY taste?"

Percy yawned and began to stir. "Hadn't had a nap that good since…" He left the sentence to hang.

"No nightmares?" Annabeth asked

"Nada," Percy made an 'O' shape with his hand.

"Good," Annabeth sighed. "Maybe this mission will be good for us, you know?"

Percy rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Hand me a Doritos." Leo tossed him Percy's third bag that day.

"I think Kelp Head's become a Dorito head." Leo whispered.

"Very funny," Percy murmured.

"Hazel, Hazel, wake up," Frank shook her shoulder, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey man, time to get up," Leo assisted Frank in waking Jason up. Jason's eyes snapped awake. Leo rolled his eyes. "The zombie lives."

"You know you love me," Jason groaned.

"I know Piper does," Leo smirked. Piper blushed.

"Leo!" She complained. Leo just shrugged.

"Holy Hera," Percy gasped, looking at something out the window. "Annabeth, you've got to see this."

Annabeth crawled over to the window and followed Percy's gaze. There, across from a glimmering lake was the hugest castle she had ever seen. Many towers surrounded the castle, as well as many bridges that spanned across the area. Annabeth's breath was taken away as they got closer to the castle. The demigods quickly changed into their robes and finally the train stopped. It took a while to get loaded off the train, but soon the demigods were stretching on non-moving ground.

"First years over here!" Hagrid's voice cried out.

"Come on," Annabeth instructed.

"All right! Boat ride!" Percy cheered. Percy, Annabeth and Ginny shared a boat, while Jason, Piper and Leo went in another, and Hazel and Frank ended up with a kid holding a camera. Apparently he fell in, and Percy had to help him out of the water.

"N-not f-fun," Percy stuttered. **(A/N: Percy doesn't have his powers back yet, so obviously he can't dry himself)**

"Behold! The day which Percy gets wet!" Leo announced.

"How about, the day when Leo isn't immune to fire?" Percy asked. "Should we test that theory?"

"Point taken." Leo said quickly.

"First years, gather around," An old lady barked. She had her hair tied up tightly in a bun, and she was wearing a black robe like the rest of the school. The first years- including the demigods- obeyed. "My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am the Head of the Gryffindor House, and the Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts. When you enter the Great Hall, the sorting hat will decide which house you will join during your time spent at Hogwarts. Your house will be like home to you. During the year, your teachers will give you points and at the end of the year, we tally them up. The house with the most points wins the House cup."

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Colin Creevey, the boy Percy rescued, said eagerly.

"Umm… what are the choices?" Frank asked.

"Gryffindor are for the brave," Ginny piped up. "Ravenclaw for the intelligent, Hufflepuff for the Loyal, and Slytherin for the cunning,"

"No way!" Colin cried. "Slytherin are evil! No doubt!"

"Why is that?" Annnabeth asked.

"The most powerful dark wizards- usually You-Know-Who's followers- are from Slytherin." Colin explained.

"That's just ridiculous!" Hazel snapped. "Just because someone's from Slytherin doesn't mean they're evil."

"Yes it does," Colin said. Hazel looked about ready to strangle him, when McGongall announced it was time to enter the Great Hall.

The demigods' eyes widened as they stepped into the large room. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky; right now it was a starry and cloudy night while stars were still visible through the clouds. Candles were floating in midair, so maybe it was part of the magic. Four tables were aligned with speckled colours of black robes from the students. There sure were a lot of them, too.

"When I call your name, take a seat on the stool. When the hat is placed on your head, he will decide your house." McGonagall explained. She glanced down at the list and then looked back up. "Field, Abby!"

Abby Field was a girl with long, raven black hair and electric blue eyes. She reminded Annabeth of Thalia, but Abby seemed much sweeter than Thalia. Maybe she was a bit like Nico; the shy and alone type. Abby sat down on the stool as the hat was placed on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" It cried. Annabeth and the seven clapped politely as Abby made her way to the loudest table. A few more students were called until finally, her name was called.

"Chase, Annabeth!" McGonagall boomed. Annabeth took a deep breath, squeezed Percy's hand for comfort, and marched up to the stool. Percy was smiling at her, and he winked. Annabeth exhaled as the hat was placed on her head. She jumped when she heard the voice speak into her mind.

_"This is interesting. Of all my sortings, I've never had a demigod. Child of Athena, eh? That doubles for wisdom, so maybe Ravenclaw? Ah… but you have much bravery. You've fallen into Tartarus, been in two wars… I think you've earned a vacation, my dear," The hat sighed. "The big question is: what are you doing here?"_

_ "I'm here on a mission with my friends," Annabeth explained mentally. _

_ "Hm, perhaps Slytherin will fit you. You're very cunning, ambitious, and have great leadership. Yes, I think that will do. SLYTHERIN!" _

Annabeth walked over to the Slytherin table and sat across from the girl named Abby Field. Percy gave her double thumbs up, and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Valdez, Leo!" McGonagall cried.

Annabeth watched as Leo stumbled up to the stool and almost knocked it over. Leo blushed wildly and sat down. The big bulky hat was placed on his head.

_"Are you the friend she was talking about?" The hat wondered._

_ "I- I'm _a_ friend," Leo corrected._

_ "Son of Hephaestus! Hm… I think Hufflepuff is drawn out; you blasted a canon on a Roman camp-" _

_ "That wasn't my fault!" Leo complained._

_ "I've got it!" The hat triumphed. "Better be… RavenClaw!"_

The RavenClaws cheered loudly as Leo wobbled over to the RavenClaw table, grinning wildly. He received many pats on the back and sat down. Three students had been called before it was Jason's turn.

"Grace, Jason!"

_"Do you guys travel in packs?! Isn't that dangerous? Oh, no matter; there's no doubt that you're very brave. You've fought the titan Krios! There's no mistaking it- better be… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat decided. _

Jason walked proudly over to the screaming Gryffindors, who had all stood up. Jason grinned at his fellow roommates. Two more students had been sorted, and then the name was called.

"Levesque, Hazel!"

_"Do you have a death wish? Seriously this whole demigod thing is quite old. Whatever! Let's see… You do show some bravery, you sacrificed yourself to save the world and prevent the giant from returning. But now you're back…" The hat pondered. _Hazel couldn't help but wince- she didn't like how it had said she had come back. _"You're not reckless, so though Gryffindor may be brave, they are also reckless, so maybe… HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat exclaimed. _Hazel made her way to the end of the buzzing table.

"McLean, Piper!" Piper's face turned red, and Percy tried hard not to laugh at her attempts to die it down. She walked up shyly, when a Slytherin yelled "Come on, we don't have all day!"

Annabeth gave the blabber mouthed female Slytherin a death glare, and the second year stuck out her tongue.

_"I knew this one was going to be another demigod." The hat gave Piper a mental sigh. "Let's see… you're very persuasive."_

Piper resisted the urge to roll her eyes and say 'No, duh!'

_"I've got it!" The hat realized. "GRYFFINDOR!"_

Jason clapped the loudest when Piper went to sit closely by him. Jason squeezed her shoulder, whispering "Way to go, Beauty Queen." and Piper wanted badly to kiss him. _Not here, not now. _Piper reminded herself. She smiled lightly. _But later. _

Only six students remained, and after a young boy named Jake was sorted, it was Percy's turn. Good thing, too, because his ADHD was starting to act up.

"Jackson, Perseus!"

Annabeth paid close attention as Percy stepped up and sat on the stool, lifting her nose in the air a little.

_"All right, I guess I'll sort you too. Very powerful; a son of Poseidon is very rare. I see you've been to Tartarus as well with that Athena girl. You fought the Titan Kronos. Ah, but your fatal flaw… that's very rare… but understandable. Better be… HUFFLEPUFF!" _

Percy grinned wildly and went to sit by Hazel. Percy held up his palm for a high five, and Hazel rolled her eyes and smacked it.

"Zhang, Frank!"

Like Piper, Frank's face turned bright red. He took a seat on the stool and gulped as the hat was placed over his head.

_"Are you the last demigod? I hope so… this is getting boring. Anyhow, let's take a look. You do have bravery, and you feel protective around your friends. I've got it- HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat concluded. _

Hazel and Percy stood up, cheering and clapping the loudest out of the entire Hufflepuff table. After the rest of the students had been sorted, Dumbledore reappeared at the large pew in front of the staff table. He held the tip of his wand closely to his mouth and spoke.

"Before we begin our deliciously prepared banquet," Dumbledore paused as groans of hunger escaped the mouths of many students. "I'd like to mention two additions to the school. Our first addition is the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart!"

Over at the Hufflepuff table, Percy recognized the man from the book shop. Percy snorted and tapped on his friends' shoulders. "No wonder most of our book list is filled with his books…" Hazel and Frank nodded, watching as Lockhart grinned, showing his pearly whites. He took a bow and then sat down, parting his chestnut brown hair. Percy groaned.

"Lastly, I'm pleased to welcome our visitors who will be staying at Hogwarts for quite some time. All the way from America, meet the students at Delphi Academy of Magic in New York!" Dumbledore announced. The demigods all stood up reluctantly, and waited for a moment before taking a seat again.

"I've tortured your stomachs enough- Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore cried at last. Excited students began to chatter as food suddenly appeared on their plate.

Annabeth had become acquainted with Abby Field. Apparently, Abby was interested in architecture as well (It's about time, don't you think), as her father was an architect himself. She was half blood- half wizard, half Muggle born. Her mother is a witch, and her father is a Muggle. Annabeth made a mental note to tell her friends to go under the same category; their godly parent being the wizard side of the family.

Leo made friends with a boy named Trevor and a girl named Luna, who was a little strange. Trevor was just Leo's type, loud but not annoying. Not like Coach Hedge, anyways. Luna was the silent crazy type who burst out random facts about invisible animals. In other words, the three of them were made for each other.

Jason and Piper had friended the Weasley girl, Ginny, who needed a couple friends other than that clumsy boy, Neville. Ginny seemed to be very worried about her missing big brother, and wondered if he was going to be expelled. Apparently she had this obvious crush on Harry Potter, but he had gone missing as well. Jason and Piper were simply there to comfort her, but also to be her friend.

Frank, Percy, and Hazel became well known as the American Trio, which was fine with them. Percy was known as the leader and Frank and Hazel were his sidekicks, and that ticked Hazel off, but she couldn't care less about what others thought, especially after the 'Slytherin are Evil' incident.

Finally after most of the student's plates had been somewhat emptied, Dumbledore announced that it was time for bed. The Slytherin prefect led the First Years down to the dungeons.

"Do you have any siblings?" Abby asked.

"I've got two stepbrothers," Annabeth explained.

"That's rubbish," Abby scoffed. "I've got three older brothers and they drive me _mad!_ They get everything first- all of the chicken, all the candy…"

"No vegetables I see…" Annabeth smiled, and Abby laughed.

"Well, brothers." She shrugged.

Annabeth was enjoying her stay so far. She was excited to see what the classes would be like the upcoming day.

**ANNND DONE! But don't worry; you can expect another chapter soon. Next chapter will just include the classes… but after that the Heir will strike! R&R**

** Ps: I support Jasper and Percabeth 100%, so that's why I included a bit in this chapter. Embrace their inner older selves (that actually sounds really gross, but whatever!)**

** -Power out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Here are the answers to your questions!**

**AN****: Okay, so the only reason I put the demigods in first year when the Golden Trio were in second is because it adds a little conflict with the characters. I don't hate the Philosopher's Stone, but I'm ruddy at doing introductions. That what sucks about doing these crossover stories. There always has to be a reason for the characters from the other book meeting another story book character. That's why I did the Chamber of Secrets- introductions for HP are already done, so all that's left is one easy introduction chapter for Percy and Crew! **

**Now that that's out of the way, on with the chapter! It's mainly in Piper/Annabeth/Percy's POV. R&R!**

**-****Power out! **

Chapter 6- Above all Odds

Annabeth woke up the next morning, freezing cold for some reason. Her covers had fallen off and she had woken up clenching the curtain on her four poster bed. Annabeth shivered and crawled up, grabbing for her blanket.

It was hard to admit, but Annabeth already missed camp- waking up to chirping birds in the morning, sparring with Percy, and giving the constantly new coming demigods orientation. She even missed Mr. D and maybe even Coach Hedge. She could almost hear the two of them hissing in her ear 'Aw, how sweet. Now beat it, I'm trying to read here!' But that would be two different cases. Hedge would be reading an action comic book and Mr. D would be reading a newspaper magazine.

Annabeth didn't know what time it had been when she had retrieved her covers, but she had drifted asleep. When she woke up again, torches were lit, making the whole place look like Hades' Palace, and the fire place was on.

"Finally, the zombie's awake," Abby Field rolled her eyes from the doorway. She had already gotten into her robes.

"No, that's my friend Percy," Annabeth rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"The Hufflepuff?" Abby asked.

"No, the Potato Farmer," Annabeth said sarcastically, tossing her feet over the side, she frowned, and looked around the room.

"Do you guys ever use _artificial light_?" Annabeth smirked.

Abby laughed. "Only in the common room, I think. Come on and get dressed- breakfast is going to start soon."

When Annabeth was ready she waited for a while in the Entrance Hall with Abby for her other demigod friends. After a few minutes Abby decided she was too hungry to care and went ahead without her.

"Finally," Annabeth groaned. Jason and Piper had appeared by her side, both with neatly combed hair. Piper's was in a braid that hung over her shoulder and swooped down to her collarbone, attached with a small pink feather.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Jason asked.

Annabeth glanced at her watch and smiled. "Fifteen minutes."

Leo came trailing along towards them, his tie undone. "Hey, ladies," He smiled. He winked at Jason. "Bro,"

Annabeth frowned. "Where are Hazel, Frank and Percy?" But just as she said it, Frank, Percy and Hazel came jogging towards them, looking quite winded.

"What took you so long?" Jason whined.

"Well, Mr. Lazy Bones over here wouldn't get out of bed," Frank rolled his eyes.

"At least I bothered to tie up my tie," Percy scoffed, glaring down at Leo's, noticing his was loose.

Annabeth scrunched up her nose. "But you didn't tie it very well."

Percy exhaled as Annabeth fixed his tie. She would have to do this every time, Percy thought, if he continued to wear the tie.

"Well, I'm going in Team Leo style," Leo snickered, smacking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. He retrieved the tie from his neck and tied it over his forehead like a bandana.

"Wow, Valdez, you are…" Frank began.

"Awesome? Incredible?" Leo volunteered.

"Unbelievable," Frank corrected. "Ridiculously unbelievable."

"Let's go eat, I'm starving," Percy announced, his stomach rumbling and proving his statement.

Entering the Great Hall, they noticed it was already packed with students. Eventually the demigods found their way to their house tables. Leo sat by Trevor and Luna. Annabeth sat by Abby. Percy, Hazel and Frank sat together, and Jason and Piper took a chair by Ginny.

"Oh, thank the gods," Percy praised. He dug into the pancakes, stacking up around five of them. "I'm so hungry I could eat a-"

**"- STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU! YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU EVEN STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOU'RE FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE!" **

Percy's jaw dropped and Frank and Hazel jumped in their seats from the sudden noise. Percy went to find the source of the noise. It was coming from the Gryffindor table where two boys were sitting, looking red as fire.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Ginny couldn't stop giggling, and Jason and Piper were smirking as well over at Harry and Ron, who had turned red in the face with shame.

**"-LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAM, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD'VE DIED!"**

Leo and his friends Luna and Trevor were flabbergasted. So _that _was what happened. Leo supposed that Harry and Ron were unable to get through the barrier, and so they took the car. What bothered Leo though was how they managed to follow the train; tires and tracks don't mix.

**"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!" **

Ginny stopped laughing abruptly, and Jason and Piper glanced at each other. Piper picked at her scrambled eggs and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to hear about your father, Ginny," She apologized sympathetically. Ginny nodded, her lower lip quivering.

Ginny glanced around. "I know we've only known each other for a short time, but I feel like I can tell you anything,"

"What is it, Ginny?" Jason asked.

"I need your advice," Ginny said. "Do you think it's normal for an object to have a mind of its own?"

Jason and Piper exchanged thoughts. "We're not sure, Ginny. Magic is real, so maybe it is possible," Piper explained.

"Why do you ask?" Jason retorted. Ginny's eyes darted around again, but she was interrupted when McGonagall came around with the schedules. Piper examined her schedule hastily.

_Period_

_First, Herbology (w/ Hufflepuff)_

_Second, Potions (w/ Slytherin)_

_Third, History of Magic (w/ Ravenclaw)_

_Fourth, Transfiguration (w/ Ravenclaw)_

_Fifth, Charms (w/ Hufflepuff)_

_Sixth, Defence Against the Dark Arts (w/ Slytherin)_

Ginny groaned aloud when the news was revealed. Jason raised an eyebrow, but it was immediately replaced with a mask of triumph.

"You know, Annabeth isn't everyone's personal Wikipedia…" Piper muttered, reading Jason's mind.

"Except Percy's," Jason remarked. "He doesn't have to know everything, right?"

Piper's face flushed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Jason rushed. Piper rolled her eyes.

It was a beautiful sunny day. As the three of them trotted down the sloping hill to the green houses, they recognized the trophy winning smile of Gilderoy Lockhart, who was chatting with a short and kindly witch, but at the moment she looked strictly annoyed.

"Hey, what's the Fake-Hart doing here?" Percy suddenly appeared next to Piper, Jason and Ginny, followed by Hazel and Frank. Jason gave Percy a high five and Piper giggled.

"Hello, all!" Lockhart greeted. He glanced at Percy with hatred. Piper stuck out her tongue in disgust. "No need for sour faces, now," He winked at Piper. "I was just telling Professor Sprout how to correctly nurture a thwarted Whomping Willow."

"Thanks, again, for your help Gilderoy," Sprout gritted her teeth. Piper noted that she only meant that half-heartedly. Sprout exhaled with relief and the class chuckled when Lockhart left.

"Greenhouse three today, class," Sprout said cheerfully, probably happy that the blabbermouth had left.

Percy looked around with distaste. Plants were everywhere in the Greenhouse. An open space where sunlight seeped through told them that was their workspace. Professor Sprout stood behind a bench plastered with pots and a root sticking from the dirt.

"Nico would hate this place." Percy concluded.

Hazel giggled. "Yes he would," She agreed.

"Today we'll be repotting Mandrakes," Sprout explained, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. "Who knows what a Mandrake is?"

Percy put up his hand to everyone's surprise.

"Mr. Jackson?"

"Mandrakes are used to restore people to their original state."

"Correct," Sprout beamed. "Ten points to Hufflepuff."

Percy winked at his fellow friends. Piper shook her head with dismay, while Hazel beamed at him with pride. Jason and Frank just raised an eyebrow to each other.

"Why is it important that we put Mandrake's are so dangerous?" Sprout asked. While Percy was busy pulling the memory from the back of his brain, it was Hermione Granger's hand that burst up instead.

"Miss Granger," Sprout accepted.

"A Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it." Hermione answered confidently.

"Correct again, Miss Granger, take ten points for Gryffindor." Sprout awarded. Jason and Piper gave each other high fives.

"You've got competition, Percy," Frank pointed to the bushy haired girl.

"Nah, she can have it," Percy allowed.

"Phew," Piper breathed. "I was afraid that you two were going to start competing. She doesn't have much of a competition."

"Hey!"

"America may be a free country, but I doubt they let you dilly dally in the middle of a class!" Sprout called. The demigods turned stiff.

"Sorry, Professor," Jason stammered. "Won't happen again!"

"As I was saying," Sprout continued. "These Mandrakes are only seedlings, so their cry will not kill- yet! They will only knock you out for a few hours."

"How can something that heals also kill?" Percy asked.

"Ambrosia and Nectar can kill us, remember?" Piper reminded.

"But still!"

"Four Mandrakes to a tray- make sure your ear muffs are on at ALL times. Compost is over there, and tools are up at the front. You may begin!" Sprout concluded.

Students quickly placed their earmuffs on, making sure they were secured. Percy watched as Sprout easily yanked the Mandrake out the compost, and it sure was an ugly thing- Percy thought it looked like a baby version of the Hulk.

Concentrating hard, Percy gripped the root of the Mandrake firmly, and pulled upwards as hard as he could. He felt the plant shifting and squirming. He saw Piper's disgusted face. Jason and Frank got theirs out easy, but Percy was still struggling. Sprout and Jason had to come over and help Percy yank it out. His estimation was right- it was INCREDIBLY overweight.

The class went on like that forever- pulling and replanting the Mandrake was tough work, until Sprout finally gave the signal and everyone planted their last Mandrake. Finally it was safe to take off the muffs.

"That was interesting," Jason murmured as they left the greenhouses covered with earth and sweat. After a quick wash they set off to the dungeons for Potions class.

Potions was torture, as Ginny called it. Of course, Annabeth received countless points from Professor Snape, but seemed to think Jason and Piper were planning a rebellion, and they may as well have, because if they weren't drained from their powers, Piper would Charmspeak the teacher to take off his robe and do the chicken dance, and Jason would turn Snape's hair to dust. In other words, Jason and Piper agreed with Ginny.

"Come on, guys, it wasn't so bad," Annabeth assured as they walked out of the class.

"That's because you earned like, five hundred points," Jason murmured.

"Maybe if you had been in Slytherin; I mean, he can't take points from his own house, right?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Slytherin or not, he'd still hate my guts," Jason remarked. "Did you see his face when I walked in? Remember what he said? He said I was 'Hero material' and then compared me to that Potter boy!"

"You are a hero, Jason," Piper reminded. "Just way more handsome than most."

"Aw, Pipes…" Jason blushed furiously red, and Annabeth smiled.

Next was History of Magic with the Ravenclaws. Leo, Luna and Trevor took a seat in the table in front of Jason, Piper and Ginny. Whenever Leo's head got droopy, Piper scrunched up a piece of paper and tossed it at the back of his head to keep him awake. By the end of the class, Piper's notebook was almost fresh out of paper.

Transfiguration was with the Ravenclaws as well. Jason looked like his head was about to explode with frustration and information when it was time for the next class. Charms was very much the same, except learning spells. Jason, Piper and Ginny were quite good at it, but Percy and Frank both ended up with dust or soot. Hazel already had some experience with magic in the House of Hades, so she got every spell spot on.

Last _and _least was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Ginny was particularly excited for this class. The demigods were interested AND bored at the same time. But from the moment the stepped into that classroom, they regretted it.

Lockhart's smiling face beamed down at him like the sun, and Piper wondered if he was really a son of Apollo at heart, but kind of doubted it since he probably wasn't good at Archery. Most Likely.

"Obviously you all know me," Lockhart smirked. "My name is Gilderoy Lockhart, and I am currently your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Obviously, since you're teaching us right now in _Defence Against the Dark Arts._" Annabeth rolled her eyes, resting her cheek on her palm, elbow on the desk.

"Obviously," Lockhart repeated, blushing light pink. "I'm just going to list my titles: Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five time winner of _Witch Weekly's _most charming smile award! I don't boast about that, though. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling _at her!"

When no one laughed when he clearly thought they would, Jason coughed to cover the awkward. Annabeth sighed.

"Wow, you can actually see the awkward!" She congratulated in a fake impressed voice. Her eyes showed complete boredom.

"I see you've all got a complete set of my books!" He said proudly.

"One FREE set!" Jason coughed again, causing Lockhart to fume.

"Quiet now," He said in a surprisingly calm voice. "You may get away with those kinds of things in America… but here this is very serious business!"

"Uh huh," Piper said.

"As I was saying," Lockhart continued, returning his smile back on his face. "I have a little pop quiz for you all. Not to worry! I saw your faces… It's really just a personality quiz… to see how much you've learned from my experience!"

When all the papers were handed out he stood at the front of the class. "You have thirty minutes- Begin!"

It was a personality quiz all right- all about himself. Annabeth racked at her brain, trying to remember the answers from his books.

_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?_

_ 2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

Annabeth sighed. It's not a secret ambition if everyone knows about it!

_3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

That's an easy one, Annabeth thought. She scribbled down her opinion. _How he managed to trick everyone into thinking he did those things for so long._

Annabeth answered every single question confidently, right down to number fifty four, which asks when Lockhart's birthday and what his gift would be.

Half an hour later Lockhart collected the sheets back and examined everyone's answered, clearly disappointed.

"Who is Annabeth Chase?" Lockhart announced. Annabeth shot her hand in the air. "Ten points to Slytherin."

After a dangerously long class (Following an incident with deadly Cornish Pixies), finally they were released for the night.

"Can you believe Lockhart gave me a detention for making him buy my books when he was completely willing to do it!?" Percy complained.

"Did he?" Piper asked.

"No, he gave me an award for tricking him," Percy said sarcastically.

"Congratulations?" Frank scratched his head.

"Not helping!"

Every week on a Friday the demigods gathered outside on a tree and exchanged stories of their week, since they never got to see each other. It continued until the night on Halloween when Percy, Ron and Harry had their detention.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last day of school! WHOOP! Anyways, I hope you all have a brilliant summer. I know I will. I expect to finish this book maybe before September then start on book 2 in the school year (Why am I talking about this?!). Just telling you what to expect! After this chapter, I'm putting this on hiatus for a week, because I'm going to a summer camp with four other friends, but don't worry! I'm not abandoning this! Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Expect another July 6 or 7.**

**Disclaimer: Most of these references I get from "Chamber of Secrets" which is owned by JK. Rowling. I don't own PJO or HP. Once again, they are owned by Rick and Rowling.**

Chapter 7- Mudbloods and Murmurs

The demigods gathered in the entrance hall, sitting down on the benches nearby. Quidditch practice was today, and Jason insisted that they watched. He had a passion for Quidditch, which was fine with Annabeth, since they needed to blend into the wizard crowd, and this definitely helped. Apparently in the wizard world Quidditch was a huge deal.

Every member of the demigod crew was present, except Percy. Lockhart wanted Percy there early so he could get a head start. Percy didn't want to annoy him anymore (WHAT a pity), so he reluctantly obeyed. Percy's a son of Poseidon anyways, so he wouldn't enjoy this sport at all.

Annabeth found it interesting. She asked Hermione Granger to explain the ground rules (Sorry, AIR rules) of Quidditch. Annabeth was fascinated about how they managed to combine soccer and air sports just by using magic. Of course, Annabeth was new to the whole magic thing, so she didn't know what they were capable of either.

"Why is Harry playing?" Annabeth asked. "He's only in second year, and everyone else on the Gryffindor team is older."

"Harry's the youngest Quidditch player in the century!" Ron beamed proudly.

"Seriously?" Jason gawked.

"Yup, and he got recognized by breaking the rules," Ron smirked.

"If it's that easy…" Leo began.

"Leo," Annabeth warned.

"Right, sorry!"

"Uh oh," Ron murmured. "This looks like trouble."

The demigods followed his gaze to where Ron was looking, and it did indeed look like trouble. Annabeth saw a flash of green and red. Her own house had infiltrated the pitch.

"Uh oh, indeed," Annabeth murmured.

"Let's go check it out," Hazel suggested.

Ron and Hermione led the way and the demigods followed, glancing back and forth at the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"Be calm, fellow housemates," Annabeth intruded. "What seems to be the issue here?"

The Slytherin team sneered at her. Clearly they thought she didn't belong in Slytherin at all, but Annabeth couldn't care less about what they thought. The Gryffindor Captain beamed at her, while the rest of the team glared, like 'How can you say that and still be alive?'

"Um, she asked a question," Frank defended.

"I've already booked the Quidditch field so we could practice, but FLINT over here says he booked it!" Captain shouted.

"Well, WOOD, I've got proof that I've booked it," Flint showed off a slip of paper. Jason snatched it and read it aloud to his friends.

"'I, Severus Snape, give the Slytherins permission to practice the Quidditch in order to train their new Seeker.'" He said.

"New Seeker?" Harry squeaked.

"That's right, Potter," Draco Malfoy emerged from behind the crowd of Slytherins. "I'm the new Seeker."

"I think you'll be seeking attention more than the Snitch." Jason smirked.

"HA!" Ron cried.

Leo cleared his throat. "'Look at me, I'm Draco Malfoy!'" He shrieked in a shrill high pitched voice. "'I make fun of Muggle borns! My dad's some super genius and my hero! I'm going to get his autograph!" Leo walked around like a chicken.

The Gryffindor team burst out laughing, as well as the demigods.

"Check out our new brooms," Malfoy boasted. "Nimbus two-thousand and one's, the latest edition." The entire Slytherin team showed off their brooms.

"Not as impressive as the Argo II…" Leo murmured.

"Leo," Annabeth hissed.

"Or Festus," He added to himself.

"Shut up!"

"Whoa! Those are the fastest brooms around!" Jason gasped.

"What do you know, Golden Boy?" Malfoy hissed.

"I know enough," Jason said.

"Don't make me go and get Percy," Annabeth warned. Malfoy paled.

"That won't be necessary," He shouted.

"Really?" Annabeth grinned. "Because I'm sure he won't mind-"

"You REALLY don't want to…" Malfoy said. The demigods grinned. Annabeth was happy that she had such an amazing boyfriend.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione piped up. "They got it on pure talent."

"No one asked your opinion," Malfoy sneered. "Filthy little Mudblood." Annabeth immediately knew he'd said something foul. A collective gasp escaped the mouths of the Gryffindors.

"You'll pay for that, Malfoy!" Ron shouted. He pulled out his wand and flicked it. Annabeth turned away as a bright red light shot from it. When her vision cleared, she noticed it wasn't Malfoy on the ground but Ron instead.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry and Hermione screamed. The demigods, Harry and Hermione were the only ones who hadn't reacted to Malfoy's insult. Annabeth and her friends watched in disgust as Ron barfed up not one but over a dozen slugs.

"Urgh…" Leo shuddered.

"Good thing we didn't bring the Coach," Hazel murmured, closing an eye. The demigods nodded. As Colin Creevey clicked away on his camera, Annabeth could imagine Hedge saying, _Cool! Hey, kid, gimme a picture when you get it printed. _Annabeth giggled at the thought, despite Ron's condition.

"Let's take him to Hagrid's." Harry suggested, and Hermione nodded. She and Harry hoisted Ron's arms around his shoulders and began carrying him out the pitch.

Leo barely managed to avoid a slug as they followed the trio out. "That's nasty…" He decided, sticking his tongue out. "But awesome."

"I stand by my argument," Frank murmured. "You're _still _unbelievable."

"Fair enough."

Hagrid was also getting a lesson from Lockhart. Annabeth was becoming slightly annoyed; he seemed to pop up everywhere they went.

"It's a simple matter, if you know what you're doing!" Lockhart shouted as he was rushed out of Hagrid's hut. "I've got a copy of my book for you if you need guidance and instruction. Okay, I'll be leaving now!" Hagrid shoved him down the steps ('Thank yeh for the help but yeh really should go!') Lockhart strode off to the castle, the hut's door seeing him out. Harry knocked on Hagrid's door with his free hand, and Hagrid appeared again, holding a pink umbrella.

"I swear, I'll call- oh, hello, Harry," Hagrid grumbled under his breath and placed the umbrella into the pot by the door. "Bin wonderin when yeh were comin round. Sorry, I thought yeh were Lockhart again, but there may not be enough room for all of yeh."

"That's all right," Annabeth smiled. "Jason, Piper, Leo, why don't you three stay? Hazel and Frank can help me find Percy- I have a feeling he's going to be wondering the castle now since Lockhart was here when he was supposed to be supervising Percy's detention."

Harry watched as the three of them left to find Percy. Jason glared at the door frame, completely out of it. Leo was busy playing with a paper clip he found on the ground. Piper was the only sensible one there, besides Hermione at least.

"What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?" She asked curiously.

"Givin me advice on gettin kelpies out of a well," Hagrid sighed. "An goin on about the time he banished a banshee. If one word was true, I'll eat my kettle."

"You think he's a phony too?" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah. Have yeh read his books?!"

"Oh, sure," Leo muttered. "Definitely some fiction there."

"Percy calls him Fake-Hart." Piper explained.

"Percy Weasley?" Hagrid gasped.

"Perseus _Jackson_, Hagrid," Hermione corrected.

"Suitable name," said Hagrid. Suddenly, Hagrid's dog appeared into view. He began to growl, and soon his was barking at the three demigods, who jumped up and hid behind the table in surprise.

"Oh, be quiet yeh lousy dog!" Hagrid grumbled, pushing him out of the room.

"Who was that?" Piper asked

"Oh, just Fang," Hagrid said. The demigods exchanged thoughts. Fang must've smelt their demigod scent and immediately expected them as enemies.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Piper tossed them a smile she'd obviously adapted from Lockhart and said nothing after.

"So, what happened?" asked Hagrid.

Harry and Hermione explained the story of how the Slytherins arrived at the Quidditch team and recruited Malfoy as their new Seeker.

"Malfoy called Hermione something real foul-" Harry stuttered. "I don't know what it means though."

"Only the most insulting thing you could call someone!" Ron peeked up from his bucket, his ears bright red. "He called Hermione a Mudblood."

"He didn!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Could someone please explain what a 'Mudblood' is?" Leo volunteered.

"Mudblood is used to describe someone who is Muggle Born. Dirty Blood." Ron summed up. He disappeared into his bucket again, and Leo looked away as he heard the clumping of slugs.

"It makes no difference whether you're Muggle born or pure blood. It's not the status that makes a person- take Lockhart for example- but what they do!" Piper said angrily.

"Well, which are you, then?" Harry piped up.

"Half Blood," Jason said immediately. "All of us are. My Mum was a Muggle, and my dad is a wizard."

"Was?" Ron asked, and Hermione elbowed his stomach, which caused him to spew up more slugs. Jason didn't answer.

"Everyone from Delphi is Half Blood. We have no reason to laugh at each other's status, because they're all the same." Leo said.

"That's why we think what the Slytherin's are saying is ridiculous," Piper concluded. "You could tell even Annabeth was mad at her housemates."

"I agree," Ron said. "The Malfoy's think they're better than everyone else, everyone in a lower status. But still, look at Neville Longbottom- he's pure blood, and he still can't tell the difference between blood and grape juice."

"An' they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can't do," Hagrid grinned. "I don' blame yeh for tryin ter curse him, Ron. But I have a feeling it was a good thing it backfired. 'Spect Lucius Malfoy would've been marchin up to the school of yeh'd cursed his son.

"I've got a bone to pick with yeh, Harry. I heard yeh've been givin out signed photos. How come I haven't gotten one?"

"I am _not _giving out photos! If Lockhart's still spreading rumours again-"

Hagrid laughed and Harry turned red in the face. "I knew yeh weren't. Told Lockhart yeh didn' need to. Yer more famous than him without even tryin!"

"Bet he didn't like that," Harry murmured.

"I bet he didn' at all," Hagrid winked.

"Harry, I got a picture of you and Ron from Creevey," Leo said slowly. "Do you mind-"

"Shut up, Leo!"

0000000000000000

Harry and Ron barely got a toe into the breezy entrance hall when they were approached by Percy Jackson and Professor McGonagall. "There you are, Potter- Weasley!"

"What are we doing, Professor?" Ron asked.

"Wait, you actually have to _do _something in detention?" Percy interrupted.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson," McGonagall said. "Lockhart has requested you and Harry personally. He said he needed help with something. Ron, you'll be polishing silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch."

Harry groaned at the news, and Ron folded his arms over his chest, pouting. Percy just scowled. "But, Professor," He began. "Lockhart hates me."

"_Professor _Lockhart, Jackson," McGonagall corrected.

"Filch'll have me there all night! No magic!" Ron complained.

"No complaining," McGonagall snapped. "It's your own fault. Percy, I don't know what you did, but Lockhart's insisted your Head of House that he needed your help."

"He needs _my _help?" Percy blinked and glanced at Ron. "Kill me now."

Percy and Harry followed McGonagall to Lockhart's classroom, with much dismay. After McGonagall left, they both looked at each other.

"Here goes…" Percy murmured, doing the honours of opening the door.

"Harry, my boy!" Lockhart beamed. "Welcome to my domain! Hello, Jackson." He added. Percy raised an eyebrow at Harry, like _See? Told you._

Harry rolled his eyes. "At least being Lockhart's enemy is easier than being his guinea pig." He murmured.

"Please," Percy snorted. "I should know what it's like to be someone's guinea pig."

Harry looked at him with confusion, but said nothing.

"You two will be helping me with my fan mail- addressing envelopes." Lockhart instructed. Percy looked steamed, but Harry looked just about ready to attempt suicide.

_Hero of Olympus twice in a row and this is what I get? _Percy thought. _Stuck in detention with a liar. For once I'd prefer getting expelled._

Being stuck in that room was as bad as Kronos slowing down time. Lockhart kept telling them slowly just to make the experience that much worse. "Celebrity is as celebrity does, boys," Lockhart exclaimed. "It doesn't get old."

"Eventually people grow bored of the usual mumbo jumbo of 'Hooray; Lockhart saved the day!' Then what will you do, _Gilderoy_?" Percy muttered.

Lockhart laughed. "I admire those with imagination and insight."

Percy groaned and looked at his watch. Harry wished he'd thought of that, but when Percy face palmed his forehead, Harry asked, "What is it?"

"This watch has _American _time," Percy lied. Percy couldn't tell Harry that his watch wasn't a watch at all, but a shield in disguise. The watch didn't tell time at all, and he forgot about that.

And then they heard it- A low hissing noise that seemed to be radiating from inside the walls. A chill went down the boys' backs as a voice spoke.

_"Come… come to me… let me rip you… let me tear you…" _

Percy stood up immediately and looked around with worry. "Wh- what?"

"I know! That was exactly what the clerk said. She was dazzled-"

"No, that voice!" Harry corrected. Lockhart looked stunned and Percy glanced at him, fear in his eyes.

"You heard it too?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, and it sounded like it was coming from…" Harry said.

"… the walls." Percy finished.

"Are you two all right?" Lockhart interrupted. "What _on earth _are you talking about? Maybe you're just a bit tired. Great Scotts, is that the time? Hurry off to bed- I've kept you for too long."

Percy said good night to Harry and stumbled off to the Gryffindor common room. The voice had chilled him to the bones. It sounded very familiar- so real, that Percy knew it couldn't be fake. It… it sounded like… Tartarus. The name sent a shiver down Percy's back.

"Percy, there you are," Hazel grinned.

"We were about to go and rescue you," Frank giggled. Their smiles melted when they saw the look on Percy's face. His skin was clammy and pale.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Hazel asked, concerned.

Percy shook his head. "I- I'm going to bed. Long detention,"

**13 pages on Microsoft Word! We made it to 30 reviews. Okay… let's see if we can make it too…. 50? Let's see if you can get me 20 more reviews and make me very happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I managed to squeeze in this last chapter in a few days. Anyways, enjoy, and as always, Review! (A/N this chapter is mainly dialogue to add perspective into the story, and a bit of humour. Who doesn't love that?!)**

Chapter 8- The Great Patron Debate

Percy shot burst upright the next morning, panting hard. As expected, he had another nightmare about Tartarus. This one was when they fought the aurai, except that he had died, and wasn't there to protect Annabeth.

But the weirdest part was another dream he'd had before his from Tartarus. He dreamt about an abandoned bathroom with a hidden secret passage. He saw a snake slithering through the pipes, but it was only a shadow, so he wasn't sure it was really a snake. He saw the faces of different people- A young man with a cruel sneer on his face, a younger version of Hagrid, and Ron's sister, Ginny.

He was so focused on figuring out the dream he didn't even notice that it was 10 am. Percy yelped, tugged off the covers and quickly got dressed into his robes. His stomach was rumbling wildly, but he concentrated on making it to Potions. Percy bit his lip. He hoped that Binns wouldn't notice he was late.

Percy snuck into Binns' classroom, where the Slytherins were waiting and the rest of Hufflepuff. Binns stopped to watch as he took a seat.

"Someone decided to show up…" Malfoy sniggered.

"Would you like to eat those words, Malfoy?" Percy snapped. "Maybe you should think twice when you insult me." True, Percy would love to eat those words. He was starving, but Malfoy turned pale and said nothing, turning his attention back to Binns. Percy spread out his books and papers onto his desk and began to take notes.

"Where have you been?" Hazel hissed.

"Bad dream, sorry," Percy excused, shrugging.

"Mr. Jackson, Miss Levesque, would you kindly keep your mouths shut and eyes on the teacher?" Binns piped up.

"Sorry, Professor," Hazel apologized. When Binn went droning on about magical history Frank joined the conversation.

"Was it about…?" Frank let the question trail off, and Percy simply nodded.

"Zhang, Levesque, Jackson!" Binns cried. "Do you WANT to fail this class?"

"No, Professor!" They shouted in unison.

"Tell you later…" Percy murmured.

The rest of the class droned on and on until finally they were released and were allowed to head to the next class.

"So, this dream," Hazel brought up.

"You were right Frank. It was about you-know-where. But, just the other day in detention with Lockhart…" Percy began to describe what happened- how he and Harry had heard the noise, and Percy recognized it.

"But, the monster couldn't be one from… you-know-where, right?" Frank squeaked.

"We don't know much about that place," Percy admitted. "Maybe I should ask Annabeth about this. She's the expert."

0000000000000000000

Lunchtime finally came around, and it was a good thing, too, because Percy was about to faint from not getting enough food. Percy had asked Annabeth about the being-able-to-hear-things-that-other-people-can't phase, and she said she'd look in the library.

"How can you drink this stuff?" Percy stuck his tongue out in disgust at the pumpkin juice. Frank shrugged.

"It tastes good?" Frank asked.

"It tastes awful! I just lost my appetite," Percy groaned. "Seriously, I would even settle for some milk!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Hazel gasped.

Suddenly, a cascade of speckled black, brown and white circled the ceiling, and millions of owls flew around the room, dropping parcels (at least Percy hoped they were parcels) and letters all over the tables.

"What about the typical mailman?!" Percy shouted over the flutter of wings. He gawked in surprise when an owl landed on his head, revealing a bright red letter in his beak. Percy frowned, his shoulders scrunching up.

"I needed the extra weight on my head." Percy murmured. Frank laughed. Hazel retrieved the letter from the bird's beak, which looked like it wanted some mice in return. Percy held the cup of pumpkin juice above his head. "Pumpkin juice?" He offered. The bird squawked and retreated from his head.

"It's from the Coach!" Hazel gasped.

"Hey, everyone! The American Trio have a Howler!" A Hufflelpuff boy announced. Everyone was suddenly interested in the so called Howler.

"Let's see what this is about…" Percy muttered. He ripped open the letter. It turns out it was the worst thing he'd ever done.

**"JACKSON!" **The Coach's voice rang throughout the hall, silencing everyone. Percy fell backwards out of his chair, and Hazel and Frank rushed to help him up.

**"I'M HURT! YOU DARE GO TO LONDON WITHOUT ME?! WHO KNOWS WHAT HEADS YOU'LL BE BUSTING THERE?! NEXT TIME YOU GO SOMEWHERE AWESOME, MAKE SURE TO LET ME KNOW FIRST!"** Hedge yelled.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Jason and Piper's eyes widened, and Ginny glared at them. "Somebody's got another howler." She shrugged.

"I didn't even think to tell the Coach!" Piper gasped.

**"YOU DON'T TELL US ANYTHING ANYMORE! EVER SINCE THAT INCIDENT IN THE STABLES, YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING TO TELL ME ANYTHING! WELL, DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK TO AMERICA, BECAUSE I'LL STRIKE ALL SEVEN OF YOU A HOME RUN!" **

Annabeth's face turned bright red when she glanced over at the Hufflepuff table. Abby stared at her in surprise.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"Our chaperone. He takes us anywhere, I suppose," Annabeth explained. "I didn't even think to tell him about the trip to London.

**"YOU KNOW WHAT, IF YOU DO COME BACK, I'LL HAVE MR. D TURN YOU ALL INTO CUTE LITTLE CUPCAKES- THEN I CAN EAT YOU! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT INTERRUPTING ANOTHER ONE OF MY CHUCK NORRIS MOVIES! THE COW SAYS MOO!"**

At the Ravenclaw table, Leo chuckled. Coach had been using the megaphone again.

**"I HATE THIS THING! THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU VALDEZ!"**

The hall turned an eerie quite. Percy, Hazel, and Frank's ears rang. All the demigods made a silent promise to never forget about telling the Coach anything ever again.

000000000000000000

Finally October came around. A chilly cool breeze spread throughout the grounds of the castle. For once, Percy felt relaxed. Ever since the strange dream with the snake, all had been silent.

The demigods gathered around their usual tree on the usual Friday. Annabeth and Percy were curled up close together. No one else was outside because it had been too cold for them. Leo shook his hand dismissively.

"Wizards are wimps," He decided.

"You know, people in Canada are prepared for this type of weather." Frank informed.

"'How did Lockhart defeat the Banshee?'" Percy rehearsed. "Simple. _You did not defeat him, so when are you going to tell the truth?_"

"Percy that's not a very sophisticated answer!" Annabeth hurried.

"Oh, and you expect me to be sophisticated?" Percy acted hurt. "I have a reputation to uphold here!"

"With the company you make?" Annabeth grinned. "A couple hyperactive kids, one of which can transform into anything he wants, one of which can control fire, another who can summon precious metals, one who manipulates people into giving them free stuff, another who can fly- and finally, a girlfriend who was born from her mother's brain. You also have a best friend who's a satyr, a brother who's a Cyclops, immortal cousins-"

"Okay, I get it; I'm not the popular type!" Percy spat. Leo sniggered.

"You do realize you insulted your own friends, right?" Jason pointed out to Annabeth.

"It's not insulting if you're stating the truth," Annabeth shrugged.

Piper shivered. "I think I'm going to head inside. It seems to be getting colder."

"I'll come with you," Jason suggested.

"It's getting close to dinner anyways. May as well head inside so we can roast our toast." Leo rubbed his hands evilly together.

"Again…. Unbelievable." Frank repeated.

"So, you can't believe my superiority over all your weak minds?" Leo volunteered. Annabeth's jaw dropped.

"Hello, daughter of Athena right here," She reminded him.

"So?" Leo shrugged. "She invented the olive! What else is new?"

"Seriously, I still think my dad should've gotten a better crowd," Percy piped up. "What do you prefer? Hot springs or the Olive, I mean if you didn't know what an Olive was."

"Personally? I'd settle for the Hot Springs right about now." Piper debated, rubbing her goose bumped arms.

"Double for me," Leo agreed.

"Triple," Jason added.

"AHA! Four of three!" Percy triumphed.

"Well, the olive has improved upon the years," Hazel argued. "Olive caviar…"

"Sounds like horse poop," Percy interrupted.

"Percy, you just ruined Olives for me," Frank said in disgust. "I'm going with the Hot Springs."

"Five of two!" Percy cried.

"Thank you, Hazel, for staying by my side…" Annabeth trailed off when her head barely looked around the corner. She stared directly at the scene of the crime. There were Harry, Ron and Hermione, gawking at words written in what looked like red paint (though Annabeth feared it to be something else) that spelt ominous words.

Hanging by furry tail, was Filch's cat Mrs. Norris.

"What the heck?" Percy murmured. Harry, Ron and Hermione's heads turned, all with shocked looks on their faces. Harry seemed to be trying to explain that he didn't do it.

"I was following the voice again," Harry scrambled, looking directly at Percy. "It led straight to this spot."

The demigods stepped deeper into the corridor towards the three students, and read the writing on the wall.

'**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.'**

000000000000000000

"Guys, I think we'd better get out before it looks awkward…" Leo's voice trailed off when footsteps clattered down the hall and many students filed into the crowded corridor. The demigods found themselves crushed against the wall by the wave of students.

"What's going on here?" Annabeth recognized the voice to be Argus Filch, the caretaker.

"Uh oh…" Frank squeaked.

"My cat!" Filch screamed. "My cat! Who did this to her?"

Filch turned angrily towards Harry. "You- you murdered my cat! I'll kill you with my bare hands, I'll… I'll…"

"_Argus_," Dumbledore had scoured into the crowd, looking very grim. "No second year could've done this."

"You do know who you're accusing, right?" Percy piped up. "Come on, Harry wouldn't hurt a fly," Harry beamed at him. "Unless the fly was the size of a cat," Percy added. "THEN he would-"

"Prefects, take your students back to their dorms," Dumbledore instructed. "Everyone, time for bed. Except for you three," he pointed a finger at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I'd like to have a word with you seven as well." He said, pointing at the demigods.

As soon as the students dispersed, Dumbledore told Harry, Ron and Hermione to head to an office ("You may use mine," Lockhart insisted. "It's closest!"), and when the three of them were gone, Dumbledore stared at the seven demigods.

"I trust you all know what this means?" Dumbledore said gravely.

"Relax, Professor," Annabeth promised.

"Yeah, we'll watch your little precious students for you." Leo winked.

"You know, we've had lots of practice with making sure people don't do stupid things," Piper added.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jason and Percy yelped.

Dumbledore smiled. "Very well," He beamed. "If you need my help, come to my office. I'll have you know I enjoy Acid Pops."

He stalked off towards Lockhart's office, and the demigods stared at each other with confusion.

"He's nuttier than Mr. D," Percy decided finally. When they began walking back to their dorms, clumsy Percy tripped on a vine that seemed to have quickly grown from the floor. Percy blew his bangs out of his face from the floor. "Very funny." He pouted.

**That's the end of this chappy! Sorry if it's a bit shorter but I was having trouble with dialogue. I'm not very good at description type thingies. I ENJOY CONVERSATIONS OKAY?! As for all your questions on how Percy is able to hear the basilisk, it will be answered later on! Good bye for now! I won't be updating until maybe next Saturday or Sunday? Maybe Monday? I'm hoping sooner than that. Have a great summer!**

**-Power out (For a week. Ha ha)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Late at night yesterday the song Heavy Love by Serena Ryder came on in my playlist and I'm like, **_**this totally describes the Heroes of Olympus! **_**See, look at this.**

**Octavian: So get off the way, out of my way**

**Reyna: You're in my way…**

**Percabeth: Got a heavy love**

**Jasper: Roaring like thunder.**

**Nico: Falling from above, made sure that you're under.**

**Caleo: Falling like the rain, burning like fire.**

**Percabeth: Got a heavy love. Do you think you're strong enough?**

**Fits, right? Because Octavian is trying to control Camp Jupiter, and Reyna wants him to stop. Percabeth are just madly in love. Jason is the son of the god of Lightning… so fits with thunder. Nico is angry at Percy still about the death of his sister, and confused of his conflicted feelings, Leo is a fire user… so no duh his love burns for Calypso, and Percabeth because of their journey to Tartarus! This is why I am now obsessed with this song. Listen to Heavy Love by Serena Ryder to see what I mean! IT COMPLETELY MAKES SENSE. Anyways, on with the chapter. (That song will be stuck in your head now…. He, he)**

Chapter 9- The Curious Trio and a Rogue Bludger

Piper was beginning to become annoyed. She could've been riding the Pegasus at the stables. She'd even settle with sparring with the Coach! But no…. there she was in a magical school in London and sitting in History of Magic class next to two snoring boys.

"No, Festus that's not a fire hydrant…" She heard Leo murmur in his sleep. Piper slapped her forehead- she looked about ready to dive out the classroom window. Ron Weasley tapped on her shoulder.

"'Fire Hydrant?" He mouthed. Piper gawked quietly, trying to quickly come up with an excuse, until Hermione Granger saved her, not purposefully though.

"Excuse me, Professor, but I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Leo jerked awake, drool dripping from the side of his mouth, and realized it was about to get interesting, so he smacked the back of Jason's head.

"This class is History of magic, Miss Granger," Binns reminded Hermione. "I deal with _facts _not myths and legends…" The demigods (Piper, Jason and Leo) glared at each other. Clearly he didn't know about what goes on outside of London.

"Please, sir," Hermione's hand was up again. "Don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

Leo raised his eyes in interest, and they lit up, the way they always do when he got excited. Usually he lit on fire, but he didn't have the capability at the moment.

"Mister Binns… or do you prefer all powerful ghost?" Leo piped up. "Anyways, she does have a point. Legends seem to revolve around what people believe, and what they gathered from different facts."

"Very wise of you, Valdez, since you've been asleep half my class," Binns praised. Leo's face paled and he glanced at Piper and Jason, who shrugged.

"I suppose that you could argue it like that," Binns continued. "But this legend that you speak of is very sensational, perhaps ludicrous."

He stopped short when he saw the look on everyone's faces. Their noses were hanging off their desk. Some had their heads turned and eyes focused on Binns so that they could hear every word. Binns took a deep breath, obviously giving in to the unusually interesting request.

"All right- let's see… the Chamber of Secrets…"

"You all recall that Hogwarts was founded by the four greatest witches and wizards of the ages: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. During the time in which they lived, people feared the thought of magic, so they built Hogwarts far from Muggle eyes.

"For quite some time, the four worked well together, gradually spanning Hogwarts into one great learning committee! At least until one day some disagreements came between them. Soon it was Slytherin against the others. He wished to be more selective when students filed into Hogwarts. Hogwarts should be available to those only with all magic students. The rest of the Houses disagreed, and naturally there was a big argument between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school.

"As legend goes, before Slytherin left, he built a hidden chamber somewhere within the castle. According to legend, Slytherin sealed the Chamber entrance until a true Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts and reopened it and unleash the horror within the chamber." Binns finished. He stared blearily at the students, who were obviously expecting more information.

"What you're saying is… that the whole thing is basically a revenge mission." Piper summed up.

"You could put it that way, I suppose," Binns agreed.

"Sir, what exactly do you mean by 'Horror within the Chamber'?" Hermione asked.

"It is believed to be some sort of monster."

The class burst into nervous chatter.

"I'm telling you!" Binns cried. "There's no such thing."

The class continued to predict what they thought about the Chamber of Secrets.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with the water on the ground." Jason suggested.

"What water?" Piper asked.

"In the hall with the writing. Last night there were huge puddles of water all over the entrance." Jason described.

"I dunno man, but whatever this monster is, I hope it kicks Malfoy butt," Leo smirked.

0000000000000000

Percy, Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth decided to have a look around for clues at the scene of the crime. Apparently the second years, Harry, Ron and Hermione had the same idea, because they were already scrambling around the hall.

"What are you three doing here?" Ron asked rather rudely.

"A question we might ask you," said Frank coolly.

"We're just looking around for clues," Harry interrupted.

"Oh, well we'll help," Annabeth suggested.

"We don't need help from Slytherins," Ron said.

"Hey, she's our friend," Percy hissed. "She won't be helping you, but she will be helping us. Just because they're in Slytherin doesn't mean they're all bad."

Ron's face turned red and the four demigods began to examine the walls around.

"Jason said something about there being water on the floor," Annabeth recalled. "But Filch has already cleaned it up…"

"There's scorch marks here," Harry realized. "A blood trail…"

"Yikes, spiders!" Ron squealed.

The seven students rushed to where he was panicking. Annabeth yelped and fell backwards; she kicked with her feet to the other side of the wall.

"Oh, geez," Percy sighed and rushed by her side.

"I've never seen so many!" Hazel gasped.

"I don't like spiders," Ron stuttered.

"Tell me about it…" Annabeth said. Ron and her blinked and they shuddered in unison.

"If you must know, George turned my… teddy bear into a spider to get me back for breaking his broom stick. Tell me how you'd like it if you were hugging your bear when suddenly it had too many legs and was squirming…" Ron shivered again.

"Not nearly as worse as what I've experienced." Annabeth murmured.

"At least you two only fear spiders," Harry piped up. "I have to watch my back every single year otherwise Voldemort will come and kill me."

Percy raised an eyebrow at him like, '_dude, are you kidding me?' _Except he simply said "Man, you have _no _idea."

00000000000000000

The four demigods were going to meet up with their other friends for the Quidditch Tournament opening match when they accidentally listened in on the Golden Trio's conversation. The three of them looked like they were trying to keep it a secret.

"…can it be, though? Who'd want to frighten Squibs and Muggle Borns out of Hogwarts?" Hermione had been saying.

"Let's think," Ron interrupted. "Who do we know that thinks all Muggle Borns are scum?"

"If you're talking about Malfoy-"

"Of course I am!" Ron retorted. "You heard him- _you'll be next Mudbloods-_ come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him…"

Percy, Hazel, Frank and Annabeth raised eyebrows at each other. The kid was right about that, Malfoy was definitely suspicious. He seemed to know a ton about the Heir. His insult to Hermione pointed all evidence towards Malfoy. But there were some flaws as well. The way Malfoy said 'You'll be next, Mudbloods'. It sounded as if he wasn't quite sure where the Heir would strike. At least in Percy's opinion; to him Malfoy was a little insignificant boy who had a father with a lot of power, and Percy's personal favourite-(note sarcasm) money.

At camp they were trained to tell when someone was lying. If they didn't know, they would be caught off guard. Percy wished they'd started training campers about that before the Titan war. Kronos was definitely persuasive, but he was a dirty liar.

"Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" Hermione speculated, doubt in her voice. Percy shrugged.

"His entire family has been in Slytherin!" Harry argued.

"They could've been handling it down for centuries; father to son…" Ron agreed.

"I suppose it is possible," Hermione murmured.

"So how do we expose him for the Muggle- Born hating rat he really is?" Ron asked.

"I've got an idea," Hermione decided. "We could ask Malfoy about this stuff without him even knowing he's spilling all his secrets to us! But it'll be dangerous, risky, and we'll be breaking about fifty school rules…"

"So, spit it out, 'Mione!" Harry yelled. "What's the plan?"

"First, we'll need to get inside the common room without the Slytherin's realizing it's us. But there's only one way to do that, and that's with the Polyjuice Potion!" Hermione beamed.

"Huh?" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"It transforms you into someone else. It's perfect! We'll turn into 3 other Slytherins, and Malfoy can tell all his dirty secrets to us!" Hermione said proudly. "It'll be difficult to make the potion, though. Snape said it was in the Restricted Section of the library. If we make it sound as though we're just interested in the theory, we may have a chance."

"C'mon, no teacher is going to fall for that!" Ron groaned. "They'd have to be really thick…"

After the three left the remaining hiding demigods glanced nervously at each other.

"This doesn't sound safe," Annabeth broke into the silence. "They're doing something really risky."

"Let em do it," Percy grinned. "Who knows? This may benefit us later on!"

000000000000000

The demigods raced excitedly down to the Quidditch pitch, looking forward to the upcoming game against Slytherin. Jason and Piper went mainly to support their House, and the rest of them followed, Annabeth interested in seeing the game in action rather than in moving pictures. Leo wanted to watch people get knocked off the brooms, and Percy just tagged along, Frank and Hazel following the leader.

"I'm getting tired of this whole sidekick thing," Hazel sneered, as someone shouted the three Hufflepuff's arrival.

"Please, if they knew our true identity, they'd be bowing to the ground and pleading 'We're not worthy!'" Leo laughed.

"I feel like I'm having déjà vu." Jason muttered, as they took a seat on the top bench, glancing to the sky.

"Does it involve Octavian slaughtering your panda bear?" Percy asked.

"More like a bus ride with a bunch of juvenile delinquents and a baseball bat swinging maniac."

"In my déjà vu there were more pandas." Percy concluded.

"Cuddly." Jason decided.

"On my whistle," Madam Hooch announced, as the Slytherins and Gryffindors lined up their brooms. "Three… two… one…" She huffed on the whistle and the players kicked their feet off the ground. Up, up, higher and higher they soared. Percy didn't know how they could stand it.

"All right, there, scarhead?" Malfoy called to Harry.

"I get it, Daddy's Boy!" Leo yelled. "Brilliant!"

Malfoy sneered at Leo, and Harry beamed gratefully. Suddenly a bludger pounded towards Harry, who narrowly missed the attack. George managed to smack it off course, but it just spun back at Harry. Harry, Fred and George were in formation; Fred and George looked like they were playing tennis, Harry being the net.

"Slytherin lead; sixty points to zero!" Lee Jordan announced.

"Ah, man, they're getting hammered out there!" Jason groaned.

"Harry's got a rogue bludger!" Piper realized. "It hasn't been going after anyone else; it's like he's a magnet!"

"Schist," Percy murmured. "YOU CAN DO IT, HARRY!"

But they were disappointed when a timeout was made and Harry, Fred, and George bolted through the rain trying to stop the bludger from murdering Harry. The demigods watched closely at the Gryffindor team huddled together. Fred and George appeared to be ticked at Oliver Wood, who seemed to be nervous. Finally, the whistle was blown and this time Harry was alone. He dodged and danced trying to avoid the mad bludger.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" Malfoy sniggered.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, he's so dumb; Late at night he sucks his thumb!"

"Valdez, control yourself!"

"Sorry, Professor!"

Percy gave Leo a high five and they both quietly chanted the new and approved cheer.

Hovering just a few inches above Malfoy's head was the shimmering golden snitch. Since Malfoy was too busy cussing Leo he barely noticed it. For a few seconds Harry hung there, not wanting to move in case Malfoy saw it.

WHAM.

"Yikes!" The demigods jumped into the air.

Harry's arm was now dangling at its side, limp and broken. He slid sideways, knees hooked onto the broom, one arm held tight at the handle. The Bludger plunged for its second attack, aiming at his face. Harry headed straight for Malfoy, who yelped in surprise and dove out of the way. Harry plummeted towards the ground, gripping on tight with his knees and his good arm outstretched.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron cried.

By some brilliant miracle, his hand closed around the Snitch, and he stumbled to the ground. The Gryffindors and demigods cheered, and Madam Hooch blew the whistle. Harry cradled his supposedly broken arm and the demigods raced down to the Quidditch field where the teachers were starting to gather. Once they made it down, they noticed Harry was unconscious, but he quickly came to when Lockhart was hovering above him.

"Hey, Fake-Hart, get that sun out of his eyes, he's turning blind!" Leo murmured. Percy laughed and they exchanged high fives.

"Oh, no, not you," Harry moaned.

"Doesn't know what he's saying!" Lockhart laughed nervously.

"Neither do you!" Percy whispered rather loudly.

"Jackson, Valdez, detention for insulting a teacher!" McGonagall barked. The boys looked at each other and sniggered to themselves. Annabeth, Piper and Hazel rolled their eyes.

"Detention for insulting Lockhart?" Percy whispered. "Better give me fifty."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, despite Harry's condition. Then the crowd made a collective gasp, and Annabeth turned towards him to see what the problem was.

Lockhart hadn't mended Harry's bones. He'd removed them.

000000000000000000

After seeing that Harry was well and doing fine, the demigods headed back to their dormitories. Unfortunately, on their way to the Hufflepuff common room, Percy, Hazel and Frank ran into Colin Creevey.

"We'll go on ahead," Frank whispered. Percy frowned.

"Sorry, Percy," Hazel apologized.

"Traitors…" Percy murmured.

When the two had left, Colin continued to annoy Percy, asking him questions that were supposedly way to nosey and taking pictures of Percy's feet (he found that pretty ridiculous), when they came across the hall way where the Chamber of Secrets death message was written.

"In America do they have different rights and stuff?" Colin mumbled on.

"Um, yes," Percy said, a sneer growing on his face. "In America, kids under twenty are allowed to get away with murdering small children and Pre-Algebra teachers!"

"No way!" Colin exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, so you'd better watch out Colin, or I might-" Percy sniggered. He stopped himself when a familiar hissing noise ran through his ear.

_I sense a son of Poseidon and a Muggle Born boy…. Must kill…. Tear… rip…._

Percy yelped when he stepped in a puddle of water. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening.

"Colin, we've got to get out of here!" Percy warned. But when he turned around, looking straight down and gripping Colin's hand, staring right up at him were two, large, beady eyes.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN. What'd I tell you? Nice on the outside, evil on the inside. As always, review, and I may have another chappy up by tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY. I MEANT TO UPDATE SOONER BUT THIS CHAPTER WAS HARDER TO WRITE THEN I THOUGHT! Here's the next chapter. Hold on, I need to pop the popcorn, don't start without me! **

**Harry: … she's gone. Guess I'll do the disclaimer. I am not owned by LastPower46. Percy? Uh… Percy?**

**Percy: *Snorts* Huh? Oh yeah, I am not owned by… whats her name again?**

**Annabeth: He's hopeless. We're only owned by Rick Riordan, and clearly not by LastPower46, as she is a girl, and Rick is a boy. **

Chapter 10: Aftermath

Losing one of their strongest members, obviously the demigods were going to be devastated. Percy was their leader. He always lightened the mood, made everyone laugh, and he was a wicked good fighter. Finding out he'd been petrified was one of the worst news they'd ever received, and given.

Annabeth wasn't taking this so lightly. When Hazel and Frank told her the truth- about how they'd been with Colin and Percy before the attack- Annabeth admits she'd felt a little mad. Yes, they should've thought twice when they knew a wild monster was loose. Yes, they shouldn't have left Percy alone with someone who clearly has less skill then Percy.

But Annabeth knew they were being sincere. She didn't want them to have that weight on their shoulders. Later that day, Annabeth wanted to tell them it was okay.

"Annabeth?" Abby called, and Annabeth snapped back to reality when she saw a palm waving up and down in front of her eyes.

Annabeth yawned. "I'm fine." She lied.

"It's about that Jackson boy, isn't it?" Abby guessed. Annabeth felt her face turn pink, and Abby snapped her fingers. "I knew it! You have a crush on him!"

Annabeth's face turned red. She couldn't have figured that out already! She and Percy had only shown a few signs of affection to each other… during the sorting, most Fridays when they had free time… wow she was really going to have to bring the romance down a notch.

"Okay, fine," Annabeth said, sighing. "You're right."

"And now you're going to sneak off to the hospital wing and gaze down at his petrified eyes."

"Please, it's just a tiny crush," She lied.

"You _so _want to go see him."

"Well, I am _so _out of here." Annabeth stormed out of the common room with her potion supplies.

"Was it something I said?" Abby called after her as Annabeth slammed the door.

000000000000000000

Potions didn't cheer up Annabeth's mood. Apparently there was a 'malfunction' with Harry's Swelling Potion that caused it to explode and sent several students up to the front with inflating limbs. Piper was splashed on the ankle so it took her a while to get in line. However, Annabeth and Jason had fast instincts and they both managed to duck under the tables before the potion hit. But it didn't look like the potion explosion was an accident. Harry was actually…. Laughing- though he was trying to hide it, Annabeth could see the way his cheeks stretched out and shoulders shook up and down. Those three were up to something, and Annabeth was going to find out what.

"Hey, they're starting a duelling club!" Ginny squealed with excitement. A week after the attack, the demigods were walking down the hall when they notice an unusually large amount of students gathered around the bulletin. It seemed that Lockhart had put up a sign up sheet.

"Well, what do you say, guys?" Jason asked his comrades.

"I want to see Lockhart make a fool out of himself," Leo grinned. "I'm in."

"Hey, look," Hazel gestured towards Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley signing up. "I don't think we have a choice."

"We need to get better at magic, anyways," Annabeth decided. "Since we don't have our…" She spared a glance at Ginny and switched to Latin. "… _virtutes_ at the moment we need to learn as much as we can so we can defend ourselves."

Eight o' clock that evening they all headed to the Great Hall. Leo was just excited to watch Lockhart's foolishness. The rest were rather interested to see what Lockhart had in store for them- even if he was a fake, it didn't mean he wasn't knowledgeable about defensive and offensive spells.

Lockhart had gone far out on décor. The four tables had vanished and replaced by a golden stage straight down the middle. The floating candles were floating above it like a spotlight. The enchanted ceiling was a smooth black and students gathered around the stage, excited. Lockhart appeared magically, as if pretending to be a rock star.

"Looks like you won't be disappointed, Leo," Jason raised an eyebrow at the son of Hephaestus.

"Wish I had a camera so I could show Percy when…" Leo stopped himself when he saw the look on Annabeth's face.

"Dumbledore has allowed me to start up this little duelling club to train you and prepare you against the darkest of forces!" Lockhart announced. "Assisting me will be Professor Snape! He's told me he knows a bit about duelling himself. Don't worry- you'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be great if they finished each other off?" Jason grinned. Leo laughed.

"For proper combat form, hold your wands out as demonstrated by Professor Snape and me." Lockhart instructed. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells." Lockhart counted down from three and they thrust their wands in a swishing motion.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Snape cried, pointing his wand at Lockhart. Scarlet light burst from the tip and Lockhart flew backwards.

"He's down!" Leo whispered happily.

Lockhart got unsteadily to his feet.

"He's back up again…" Leo muttered with disappointment.

"Just be quiet, Repair Boy," Piper rolled her eyes.

"There you have it!" Lockhart cried. "That was a simple disarming charm. Let's get to it, shall we? Snape and I will assign partners."

Jason was partnered up with Leo, Piper was with Annabeth, and Frank and Hazel were together. Lockhart made the call to start casting spells, and soon the entire hall was scattered with scarlet lights.

_"Expelliarmus!" _

In a matter of seconds, Leo and Jason were both collapsed on the ground. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing. Annabeth had easily disarmed Piper and was now giving her a few tips. Hazel had made some success with the spell by making Frank's wand wriggle its way out of his hand.

"I said disarm spells only! Enough!" Lockhart's voice cried.

"_Finite Incantatem!" _Snape yelled.

Jason took the time to survey the scene. Hermione was struggling with a large Millicent Bulstrode, who seems to have forgotten entirely about her wand and was now tackled over Hermione. Harry's feet wouldn't stop dancing, and Malfoy was laughing against his own will. Many other things had gone wrong as well.

"I think we should teach you how to _block _unfriendly spells," Lockhart suggested. Lockhart glanced at Snape as if looking for an approval, but Snape's eyes showed no recognition. "Let's have a volunteer pair. Valdez and Grace, how about-"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," Snape intercepted. "Valdez has the tendency to disobey orders, and Grace is perhaps too perfect. Such a combination and we'll be sending Valdez to the hospital wing."

Jason and Leo shot him angry looks. Leo pouted. "I follow orders… when I feel like it." He speculated.

"I'm not too perfect," Jason grumbled. Leo and Jason developed a strong hatred for Snape.

"How about Malfoy and Potter?" Snape suggested. Lockhart's face lit up.

"Excellent idea!" Malfoy and Harry stepped up onto the stage. Malfoy immediately went to Snape, and Harry reluctantly walked over to Lockhart. Lockhart showed Harry a couple wand movements, only to drop his wand.

"Smooth, Lockhart, smooth." Leo murmured.

"Harry, just do exactly what I did!" Lockhart instructed.

"What, drop my wand?"

Lockhart ignored him. "Three—two—one, begin!"

Malfoy raised his wand high in the air and yelled, _"Serpensortia!"_ and a large snake coiled from its tip. The snake was poised, ready to strike. Snape volunteered to get rid of it, but Lockhart intercepted him and the snake flew ten feet into the air before landing back on the ground with a thump.

"Way to go, Lockhart, now you made it angry!" Leo grumbled. The demigods all reached for weapons that weren't there, and the snake slithered its way towards Justin Finch Fletchley, who sat there, cowering in fear. Harry said a series of hissing noises and the crowd gasped. Suddenly, the snake backed off and slithered away.

"What are you playing at?" Justin yelled. Harry gaped at him, as if confused by what he meant. Justin shook his head with surprise and scrambled out of the hall.

000000000000000000

"Here it is!" Annabeth yelled in triumph. After two hours of research in the library, the demigods had gathered in the library to find out what language Harry was speaking. Annabeth read out the definition aloud.

_Parseltongue- The ability to talk to snakes. This is a very rare quality that founder of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin, acquired. _

"Do you know what this means?" Annabeth beamed. The demigods blinked at her in confusion. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It _means _that Percy could understand what the snake was saying."

"Does that make him the Heir of Slytherin?" Frank asked.

"No," Annabeth shook her head. "If the monster really is a snake, then Percy could control it, but obviously the monster got him first."

"You aren't suggesting…?" Piper muttered.

"Yes," Annabeth said gravely. "The monster we're dealing with is a Greek monster." She said quietly. Hazel and Frank looked at each other, an agreement passing through brain waves.

"We think that the trio have something going." Hazel decided. "Percy, Frank and I overheard them after the Quidditch match talking about a way they could disguise themselves. I think from what we heard that they're going to interrogate Malfoy."

Annabeth scratched her chin. The wizard world was full of riddles, just like prophecies. Whenever Annabeth was troubled, she always listed things down and connected the pieces together. Annabeth pulled out a piece of parchment, also bringing out a bottle of ink and pen. She began writing down the important things.

_1. Greek Monster_

_2. Petrified victims_

_3. Parseltongue (snake talk)_

_4. Heir of Slytherin _

_5. Chamber of Secrets_

Annabeth shook her head. Nothing rang a bell; not even an old Greek myth would help them. Then they were rushed out of the library due to another attack, this time on Justin Finch Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick.

"Any ideas, Annabeth?" Jason asked her. Annabeth came to a decision.

"First, we need to talk to Chiron about this Greek Monster," Annabeth explained.

"Then what?" Hazel piped up.

"Nearly Headless Nick is a ghost right? You know who else we have to talk to," Annabeth grinned. "Who wants to write a letter to Nico?"

**Aww man, you started without me? Ah well… I'll find out what happens soon enough. *Gets hit with a brick * I dropped my popcorn! Crud… I know how Jason feels…**

**Jason: Hey!**

**Me: Not my problem! Anyways, sorry for the short chapter. There may or may not be another update later today. I can't make promises that I can't fulfill! And three more things to make myself clear:**

**Go back in time to when Vampires were scary, eat a bunch of Krabby Patties, and Never, EVER play leap frog with a unicorn.**

**-Power out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I'm back. Here's the next chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed, though I don't think I did the last chapter very well. Oh, well, this one is longer and better, anyways. I'm planning to be finished the story around 16 or 17 chapters. Currently in the actual book this is Chapter 14. I'm cramping the chapters so the book doesn't seem so long. Okay, I'll be back with more popcorn. Please keep bricks **_**out of the cross fire**_**, thank you!**

**Percy: Take it away, Annabeth!**

**Annabeth: *Groans* we are not owned by LastPower46, only by Rick Riordan. Do we seriously have to say this every chapter?**

**Percy: Wait… I don't exist? This isn't happening?! I'm just a silly, stupid story book character?!**

**Annabeth: Oh shut up Percy, they love you.**

**Percy: Oooooof course!**

**Harry: *Rolls eyes* I am not owned by LastPower46, only by Rowling.**

Chapter 11- Monster Revealed, Secret still Sealed

Piper thought that the Heir of Slytherin was getting out of control. Piper wished she could use her Charm Speak so that she could go and ask Malfoy herself, but she left that work to the trio. First Percy and Colin, and then Nick and Justin? Who else was the Heir after? Piper hoped that it wasn't any of her friends.

Jason and Piper were sitting in the common room on a table in the corner working on their homework. Jason decided that it was his responsibility to write to Nico. Piper frowned and Jason looked at her.

"Jason, what happened when you and Nico went on your little 'Quest'?" Piper asked. Jason's eyes were flooded with concern, but then his smile drained it from his eyes.

"Nothing important." Jason promised. He sighed at his letter. "Well, that'll have to do."

Piper pulled the parchment towards her, and began to read it.

_**Nico, how are you doing? We're fine. Chiron sent us on yet another quest in England to protect this wizard kid. But we're having an issue with a Greek Monster with petrifying powers that's attacking students, including Percy. It even managed to petrify a ghost. Do you know anything about this creature? Send a reply back ASAP. **_

_** Jason and the Pussy Cats**_

Piper raised an eyebrow at Jason. "Jason and the _Pussy Cats_?"

"Oh, so Leo can make nicknames and I can't," Jason muttered. "I see where I stand now."

"I know, it's just, I thought we were cupcakes?" Piper reminded him. Jason frowned, and then shrugged.

"This way it makes me sound_ responsible_."

"Oh great."

000000000000000

Soon enough December rolled round, and Professor McGonagall came round wondering whether or not they'd be staying for Christmas. The demigods thought it would be necessary for them to stay, because of Harry. But on the other hand, they really wanted to go home and see their friends and family. And on the other, _other _hand the sooner they got the quest done, the sooner they'd be allowed to go home, so naturally they went with option A.

The demigods gathered in the library, since it was now too cold and snowing to go to their usual tree.

"So much for being Canadian," Leo said cheerfully.

"Did you know bacon is Canadian?" Frank added. Leo's face lit up.

"Sign me up, mate!"

"Uh, Leo, that's Australian," Hazel corrected.

"I'm a born American/ Greek. You can't judge me. You _all _know what I'm experiencing right now."

"Right, Leo!" Piper rolled her eyes. "As if we've all been through it,"

Annabeth waltzed into the library, looking very grave- as if one of the most important people in the world had suddenly died. But that couldn't be possible, as he is currently frozen in the hospital wing.

"I've just spoken with Chiron," Annabeth announced. "He said the only possible option would be Medusa… but I doubt it. She still hasn't reformed since Percy conquered her."

"Medusa has two sisters, right?" Hazel recalled. "It could be them,"

Annabeth shook her head. "The sisters don't have the same ability as Medusa. Any word from Nico?"

Jason furrowed his eyebrows. He'd become tense whenever he heard Nico's name, and he could almost remember the god of love's words. _Ah, but you are afraid of me…_

"Jason?" Leo snapped him back to reality. "Earth to Jason, come in."

"Sorry," Jason apologized. He gazed down at his friends, wondering why they were staring at him like that. _Right, _he remembered. _I'm supposed to be Percy's substitute. _

"I've got the reply here," Jason unfolded the letter from his pocket and read it aloud.

_**I only know of one monster from the Magical world that fits your description and that's the Basilisk. Say hi to Hazel for me, and while you're at it, kill that Kelp for Brains and say it's from Thalia and me. **_

_** Nico. **_

Annabeth snapped her fingers and probably went to go and find another book. She came back fifteen minutes later to find a book called 'Mythical Monsters of the Magical World' and began to search through the Index.

"Here it is!" Annabeth said excitedly.

_Of the many fiercest beasts that roam our land, the basilisk is the most deadly. Also known as the King of Serpents, the snake's methods of killing are most wondrous, not just its large venomous claws, but its murderous stare. If you look into the beady eyes of this monster, it will mean instant death. However, when its eyes are looked at through a reflection it will only petrify. In Greek Mythology, this Basilisk challenged Poseidon but was banished to a far and distant land. Looking for revenge, the Basilisk seizes any opportunity it has to get revenge on Poseidon, the god of the seas in any way._

Annabeth looked up from the book. "Don't you see? The _Basilisk _was the one after Percy, not the Heir. It acted on its own account."

"Now I remember the story," Piper realized. "Dad told me a story about a child of Poseidon who was killed by the Basilisk. It wasn't exactly a worthy bedtime story, but I found it interesting."

"But… what's the next step for us? We've got our monster," Leo reminded them.

"We've got two possible suspects," Jason said. "Harry and Malfoy. It's obvious. Harry said to Percy that he could also hear the voice, but Harry's a parseltongue; the exact quality acquired by Salazar Slytherin himself."

"Right," Annabeth nodded. "And Malfoy seemed to know a lot about the Chamber of Secrets himself… I want to listen in on that interrogation."

"Great idea," Hazel said. "Then you can tell us exactly what Malfoy said."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Frank piped up. Everyone looked at him, and Annabeth laughed.

"Sure, Frank," Annabeth said. The room turned silent when everyone waited for Frank to ask his question.

"Um," Frank mumbled. "Go Team?"

The demigods groaned. Leo sighed and said, "Can't say he didn't try."

0000000000000000000000

Annabeth stumbled into a very nervous looking Crabbe and Goyle on her way to the Slytherin common room. Annabeth blinked at Crabbe when he told her to get lost, and then burst out laughing as she tumbled to the floor. Crabbe and Goyle looked embarrassed.

"Seriously, guys," Annabeth chuckled. "Is that all you got?"

Crabbe and Goyle sent confused but nervous glances at each other. Annabeth sighed.

"Harry, take off your glasses," She snapped. Goyle gasped and scrambled to put them into his pocket.

"Those were my reading glasses!" He quickly excused. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I know it's you two, so you can cut the act," She said. "Look, I won't tell on you, unless I can spy on your interrogation."

"What's in it for us?" Crabbe/Ron asked.

"Information," Annabeth explained, giving them a concerned look. "We think we've figured out what the monster is. If we find out who the Heir is before the next attack, we can stop it."

"Really? What's the monster?" Goyle/Harry burst out.

"Classified until you give me an answer," Annabeth said. "Will you let me listen or not?"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. They nodded after taking some time to decide, and Annabeth led them to the Slytherin common room.

"There you are, Crabbe, Goyle!" Malfoy's voice snapped. Harry and Ron jumped ten feet into the air, and Annabeth simply stared at Malfoy.

"Get lost, first year girl," Malfoy ordered. "You haven't got your little boyfriend to protect you now."

Annabeth stopped beside him, punched him in the gut, and kept on walking as if nothing happened. Annabeth turned around, looked at Harry and Ron and winked, as if to say 'That's how you do it'. She bolted upstairs to the balcony that overlooked the common room and hid behind a pillar.

"That Annie Bell girl," Malfoy began.

"Annabeth," She heard Harry correct.

"Whatever," Malfoy waved a hand. "I think she and her little American friends are up to something. There's never been an exchange program at Hogwarts before. I've asked Father and he says there's no such thing as Delphi Academy of Magic."

"Maybe they disguised it- like Hogwarts- and say it didn't exist to avoid conflict," Ron guessed.

"But still," Malfoy muttered. "Why tell us now? Why not after all these years?"

Silence after that question.

"I bet you they're going to catch the Heir single handed." Malfoy guessed.

"Um, if they're catching the Heir together it won't be single handed." Harry corrected.

"Whatever, Goyle," Malfoy said. "Oh, I've got something really funny to show you!" She heard the unravelling of paper and crinkling as Malfoy passed the paper to them. There was quite a pause while Harry and Ron read what Malfoy gave them.

"Well, isn't it funny?" Malfoy said.

"Ha, Ha," Harry laughed bleakly. It sounded very sarcastic.

"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should go snap his wand in half and join them," Malfoy suggested. "You'd never know Weasley's were pure bloods, the way they behave."

Annabeth felt a surge of anger ripple through her. The Weasley's were fine, kind people. They were just poor. Apparently Ron was maddened by the insult and attempted to strangle Malfoy.

"What's the matter with you?" He said.

"Stomach-ache," Ron grunted.

"Well go up to the hospital wings and kick all the Muggle Borns," Malfoy grinned. "Make sure you get that Jackson boy too,"

Annabeth resisted the urge to bring out her wand and attack the kid.

"I'm surprised the _Daily Prophet _hasn't reported these attacks yet," Malfoy scoffed. "Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up, probably. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Dumbledore's bound to get the boot soon. He loves those Muggle-Borns, and practically worships the Americans. A decent Headmaster wouldn't let someone like Jackson and Potter in. 'Potter, can I have a picture? Can I have your autograph? Ooh, nice feet, Jackson! Mind if I take a picture for future generations?'"

Annabeth thrust out her wand, causing the window to burst open, despite the lack of wind in the first place.

"Weird," Malfoy strut over to close the window. "Not even windy."

Ron and Harry stayed silent. Annabeth saw Harry's eyes silently creep towards where Annabeth was hiding. Annabeth pressed a finger to her lips.

"What's the _matter _with you two?"

Ron forced himself to laugh. "Window has a mind of its own!"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," He continued. "People honestly think he's the Heir of Slytherin?!" Harry and Ron began to fake laugh again.

"I _wish _I knew who it was," Malfoy said regretfully. "I could help them."

Harry and Ron eyed each other. "You must have some idea," Goyle/Harry encouraged.

"No, I haven't," Malfoy snapped. "I told you yesterday, and this morning! Father didn't tell me anything about the Chamber of Secrets, except that last time a Mudblood _died. _It's only a matter of time before one of them gets killed again. I hope it's Granger," He said cheerfully. Annabeth clenched a fist. She wasn't going to let anyone die. It was their job to protect the students. It wasn't going to happen on her watch.

"Was the previous Heir caught?" Harry asked nervously.

"Oh, yeah," Malfoy admitted. "Snapped his wand and sent him to Azkaban, wizard prison."

"Where are you two going?!"

"Hospital wing!" Ron scrambled. "Medicine for my stomach ache!"

Annabeth decided it was high time for her to go to bed. But before she did… maybe she needed to pay a little tribute to her friends back home.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Annabeth called.

Malfoy spun around and looked up at her. "Why you-! You were spying?!"

Annabeth flicked her wand and the curtain ripped itself off of the wall and began to wrap around Malfoy tightly. Malfoy screamed at her to release him, but Annabeth simply smiled.

"Oh," She said. "Bob says hello."

Annabeth strutted into her dormitory, grinning widely.

0000000000000000

"Wait, so Malfoy doesn't know?" Jason gasped as they made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch the next morning.

"That's what he said," Annabeth shrugged. "I don't think he was lying." Just when they had arrived at the field, McGonagall approached the six of them. Harry and Ron were already with her.

"This match has been cancelled." She said gravely.

"But, Gryffindor has to win the Cup-" Harry complained.

"All students will head back to their dormitories, where their Heads of Houses will give further instructions!" McGonagall yelled. "The cow says moo!"

"Ha!" Leo hissed, over the other students laughing. "That never gets old."

"Valdez, detention!"

"I really don't think detention is the number one priority at the moment, Professor!" Leo joked. "Look at all these students to hoard!"

Jason and Piper waited in the common room with Ginny, who was on the verge of tears. They tried to comfort her over the nervous chatter of students. Hermione had been petrified, along with that Clearwater girl. Percy Weasley looked utmost upset.

"It's okay Ginny, look, here comes the Professor now," Piper consoled. Professor McGonagall came up to them, holding a parchment that looked incredibly long.

"All students will return to the common room by six o clock in the evening. No student has permission to leave after this time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch practices and games will be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."

Jason and Piper looked at each other. Things weren't turning out well. They needed to protect these students and fast. Ginny was trembling on their laps. This wasn't an ordinary event.

"Jason, I think we're up," Piper whispered.

"Agreed." Jason said gravely.

** What? You started again without me? *Slips in puddle* WHOA! Now my popcorn is soaked! DARN! At this rate, my popcorn will be gone and I'll have to get some more. I guess that's a wrap. Theres a nice long chapter for you guys, and you deserve it! (I was really looking forward to actually eating that popcorn, too…)**

**-Power out**


	12. Chapter 12

***Holds up replica of the Captain America shield* Don't sue me. I got held up with doing family stuff with cousins- for a week… again, don't sue me- and my house doesn't have wifi but we do have personal hotspot on my Mum's phone… but she went away for three days and TOOK HER PHONE. Soooo, no wifi. I didn't have any time to work on this either, but I'm back! So Keep Calm because the Blood of Olympus is coming out in TWO MONTHS! Last year House of Hades came out two days before my birthday and I got it on my birthday! The same thing will probably happen. I'm rambling again. You'd rather listen to the heroes ramble, huh? All right, don't mind me. Read on and REVIEW! (Almost to Seventy. You guys are awesome)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or PJO. If I did I would be living in an awesome house filled with tons of delicious goodies and a crocodile named Phillip would be living in my swimming pool.**

Chapter 12- Hagrid's Accusation

Leo tried to pay attention to the Head of House's new rules, but let's face it… he barely cared when Chiron told them not to reveal that they were demigods. What makes them think he cared about this?

It seemed that Trevor was too busy worrying about the Basilisk (whom he didn't know existed of course) to listen either.

"That's two Hufflepuffs, Two Gryffindors, minus one ghost, and one Ravenclaw!" He stuttered nervously. "Heaven knows, we could be next!"

"Relax, Trev," Leo grinned mischievously. "You forget your friend is Leo Valdez. You'll be fine with me around."

Luna groaned. "That just makes the thought even more frightening." She said in her dazed expression.

"Lovegood, I think you're confused," Leo laughed. "I need to use the bathroom!"

"But you need a teacher to escort you," Trevor reminded him.

"Dude, do you even know me?" Leo left for the "Bathroom", carefully avoiding any teachers as he exited.

000000000000000000

Leo ran into Annabeth in the grounds. Literally.

"Hold your horses, Brainiac," Leo halted, rubbing his tail bone.

"Leo!" Annabeth gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

"Trying to get some fresh air since the teachers are keeping us captive," Leo grumbled in reply, accepting Annabeth's hand. "But by all means, what are you doing out here?"

"I was following Harry and Ron," Annabeth hissed. "I had my eyes on them… and then Harry pulled out his cloak and they disappeared. I think it has the same ability as my Yankees cap!"

Suddenly they heard a barking coming from Hagrid's hut. They saw Harry and Ron standing by the front porch, looking very nervous and worried. Hagrid was trying to calm down the dumb dog, and followed his mutt's eyes. Hagrid looked right at the two demigods.

"Annabeth, Leo!" Harry called in surprise.

"Oh, hello, Harry," Annabeth waved.

"Hurry in here, yeh lot, I'm expectin' people will be comin along soon! Don' want you all gettin' in trouble now, would we?" Hagrid demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere near that dog!" Leo cowered behind Annabeth.

"Oh, please," Annabeth yanked his arm and dragged him over to where Harry, Ron and Hagrid were, despite Leo's protests. Once they were inside, Hagrid got the dog to calm down and hooked him up outside.

"You firs' years shouldn' be out ere in the middle of the night!" Hagrid grumbled, placing his locked crossbow on the table.

"How so?" Leo raised an eyebrow and Annabeth smacked her forehead.

"Were you even paying attention when the House leaders announced all those new rules?!" Annabeth gawked.

"Listen? Rules?" Leo pouted. "Well, sorry, but Leo Valdez doesn't do those things, especially when they're together in the same sentence."

"Did you hear about Percy and Hermione?" Harry asked Hagrid.

"Oh, I heard, all righ'," said Hagrid, voice cracking a bit.

Leo and Annabeth exchanged a look of confusion as Hagrid nervously looked out the window and began boiling two large mugs of water. He was just about to plop a slab of fruitcake on a plate when there was a knock on the door. Fang began to bark again, causing Annabeth and Leo to take cover behind the table. Hagrid glanced at the two demigods and Annabeth rushed Leo outside the back door. Harry and Ron threw the cloak over themselves and all was quiet.

Annabeth and Leo crouched just below the window sill, breathing heavily.

"Good evening, Hagrid," The voice of Dumbledore greeted. Harry and Ron could see that he looked very serious. Trailing behind him was a man that was unfamiliar to all of them.

"That's Dad's boss!" Ron breathed. "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic!"

"The Minister of what now?" Leo hissed. Annabeth and Harry elbowed their friends.

"Bad business, Hagrid," murmured Fudge. "I had to come right away. It appears there were four attacks on Muggle borns. Things have gone far enough. The Ministry has got to act."

"But, I would never-"

"Hagrid has my full confidence," Dumbledore interrupted. "If I thought that he was trouble, I would alert my team to finish him off right away."

"Ha!" Fudge snorted. "You're little gang of assassins? They are just teenagers! What do they know about the law?"

"Teenagers?" Leo grumbled. "He has a lot of nerve…"

"Look at it from my point of view," Fudge began. "I'm under a lot of pressure. I'm only doing my job. If it turns out not to be Hagrid, he'll be back here faster than you can say, oh, dandelions. But I've got to take him, otherwise I wouldn't be doing my duty-"

Leo couldn't hold back a smirk.

"Take me?" Hagrid muttered. "Take me where? Surely not Azkaban prison!"

Annabeth and Leo glared at each other in shock. Just at that moment there was another knock on the door and Lucius Malfoy waltzed in. Harry gasped and then wheezed. Annabeth clamped a hand over her mouth.

"What're you doin' here?" Hagrid grumbled with rage. "Get outta my house!"

"You mistaken me, my dear friend, I do not have the pleasure of staying in your… d'you call this a house?"

"What is your purpose of being here, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"_Dreadful _thing Dumbledore," Lucius Malfoy droned. "but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension. All twelve signatures there are noticeable. I'm afraid you're retirement is required."

"Yeh can' take Dumbledore!" Hagrid complained. "Take him away and the Muggle Borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin next!"

"If the governors want me gone then I will of course, step aside-" Dumbledore paused when Hagrid and Fudge began to protest. "I will only truly have left the school when I am not needed here. You will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

"Admirable, Dumbledore," Lucius smirked. "We will always miss your individual way of running things."

Hagrid cleared his throat. "If anyone wanted to find out some _stuff, _all they'd have ter do would be ter _follow the spiders. _That'd lead 'em right."

Annabeth shuddered.

"An' someone'll need ter feed Fang while I'm away." Hagrid remembered. The door shut and Annabeth and Leo pulled themselves back into the Hut.

Harry and Ron reappeared and the four of them glanced at the whimpering Fang, curled against the door.

"Well, who's gonna feed him?" Leo asked. The other three groaned.

"With Dumbledore gone…" Annabeth began slowly.

"There'll be an attack every day," Harry echoed her thoughts.

_"And if the Heir was never after Percy in the first place," Leo continued.. "That means the monster could still be after him and all the other Muggle Borns." _

_ "We'll have to be more careful." Annabeth agreed. "We all could be in danger."_

**Sorry for the kind of short chapter but I'll try and update sooner! The last conversation in italics was Annabeth and Leo speaking in Ancient Greek.**

-Power out


	13. Chapter 13

*****IMPORTANT INFORMATION*****

**JK Rowling's birthday is today! Hooray! I'm working super hard on this story to get it done, and I'll start writing the sequel (Quest to Hogwarts: Book 2 Prisoner of Azkaban). Sorry if there's a delay. My little brother's been bugging me every second of the day to play with him, and I'm going to see my Grandma on Sunday. Plus I have a dumb cold. So here I am sitting on my couch with the laptop on my lap at six in the morning. SURPRISE! Enjoy this chapter and the next one. These last four are going to be particularly long.**

**Disclaimer: Nope sorry. Don't own HP or PJO. Birthday girl and Uncle Rick own them. I'm just a fourteen year old girl with a computer and a brilliant mind.**

**CHAPTER COUNTDOWN: 5 to go!**

**-Power out**

Chapter 13- Dark Places Underground

Ravenclaw common room was unusually empty, except for Leo, Luna and Trevor. It was unusual because the Ravenclaws were particularly worried about their homework all the time and were always working on it. But now with the new safety protocols, they were likely still at the evening feast. Leo wasn't very hungry, and Trevor seemed reluctant as to go to the feast alone and Luna just wanted to see what other strange creatures floated around Leo's brain. (Not to mention the Wrackspurts)

Annabeth had told all of the demigods to meet at the Demigod's Tree in an hour, though she didn't say why. She seemed a bit edgy and nervous about it. Leo guessed it had something to do with Hagrid's message the other day, about the spiders.

7:25 pm; Leo barely was falling asleep when he realized there was only five minutes that he had to get to the Demigod's Tree.

_Demigods like to hang around trees a lot. _Leo thought to himself as he quickly excused himself from Trevor and Luna. A smile crept onto his face from the unintended pun as he ran.

00000000000000000

"Where the heck is Leo?" Jason complained impatiently, as he squinted his eyes towards the castle's exit.

"I'm here!" Leo panted, approaching Jason from behind. "I had to go the other way to avoid McGonagall. Man, that lady has eyes of a Hawk!"

"Now we just have to find Harry and Ron," Piper suggested.

"Oh, we've been here this whole time,"

The demigods jumped as the heads of Harry and Ron popped up from underneath the cloak. The invisibility cloak was still on them so that all you could see was their severed heads.

"Dude, stop that!" Jason squirmed. "It's creeping me out!"

"Sorry, Jason," Harry apologized. Ron was too busy laughing to care. Harry pulled the cloak off of their body and went to go and get Fang. When the returned, the dog growled at the demigods again.

"Why does he hate you lot so much?" Ron tugged at the dog's leash. The demigod's exchanged glances.

"Maybe we smell bad," Leo sniffed his armpit.

"Don't do that." Frank snapped.

"Sure thing, Baby Man,"

"Whatever, Valdez,"

Harry giggled and led the other seven towards the Dark Forest, Fang in tow. He lifted his leg onto the root of a large sycamore tree, pulling out his wand. "_Lumos,_" Harry commanded, and a bright light emitted from the wand's tip.

"Good thinking," Ron congratulated. "I'd light mine, too, but I'd probably blow up something."

"You'd be surprised." Annabeth sighed, thinking of Percy.

"_Lumos,_" Hazel had crept to the front her wand outstretched and the bright light shone from her wand as well. Since she had the most experience with magic, despite being the youngest, hers was quite strong and the light varied longer than Harry's.

The demigods stayed cautiously behind Fang as he sniffed around the trees excitedly. Harry kept his eyes on the ground when he heard Annabeth yelp in fright. Everyone spun around to find Annabeth held in the arms of Ron, both looking quite frightened. Apparently the spiders had been using Annabeth's foot as a stool. She had fallen backward, startled and Ron caught her in the process.

"I've never been this deep into the forest before," Ron gulped.

"Before?" Leo snorted.

"Let's not talk about that, please," Harry begged.

The demigods eyed each other nervously.

They kept on walking for what seemed like half an hour (or what was a half hour since Leo had a watch). The slope began swooping downward, making it difficult to catch up with the spiders, and it didn't help with the dense forest.

"_Ouch!" _Ron howled. "Will you stop that?!"

"Look," Harry said, pointing the wand tip into the grove of trees ahead. "There's something moving over there. It sounded big."

"B-Big?" Annabeth stammered.

"Oh, no. Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Ron panicked.

"Shut up, it'll hear you!" Harry hissed.

"Hear me?" Ron squeaked, his voice an octave higher than usual. "It's already heard Fang!"

"What d'you think it's doing?" Harry asked.

"Probably getting ready to pounce," Leo said evilly.

They all waited for the thing to attack.

"Is it gone?" Annabeth squealed.

"Dunno-"

Ron was interrupted when a loud roar rang through the forest and a beam of light shone on them, blinding them all. Leo's eyes widened.

"Is that what I think it is?" He gawked.

"Harry!" Ron said happily. "It's the car! It's _our _car!"

"What?" Harry gasped.

"Come on!" They both bolted off into the direction of the humming car. The demigods stared at each other in confusion and quickly followed.

"It's been here all this time!" Ron breathed. "Look at it! The forest's made it wild."

"What's going on here?" Frank stammered.

"You mean to say that this is the same car you used to ride to Hogwarts?" Leo grinned.

"Not ride," Harry's eyes glistened happily. _"Fly."_

"This thing can fly?" Hazel gasped.

"You'd better believe it!" Ron smiled. "My dad works at the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts industry in the Ministry of Magic. He loves Muggles. He tweaked the car so that it could fly!"

"I've got to meet your dad," Leo rubbed his hands together.

"And we thought it was going to attack us," Ron continued. "I'd wondered where it went."

"We've lost the trail!" Harry cursed. "Come on. Let's go after it again- Whoa!"

Harry and Annabeth were swept off their feet by two large pincers. Annabeth was whimpering with fright and Harry was trying to get the thing to release its grip.

"Annabeth!" Frank cried. He tried to attack the spider but it simply swatted him away and he crashed into Hazel.

"L-let me go!" Annabeth stuttered. She heard her friends scream as three spiders grabbed the rest of her friends. Piper and Ron were dangling upside down, Frank and Hazel by another and finally Leo and Jason. They began to scuttle down this windy path.

Annabeth screamed with fear as she and Harry were dropped in the middle of a spiders nest. Not spiders like tiny spiders, but ten times their size. Giant spiders roamed around them, curious about their new prey. Annabeth whimpered and crouched down, hugging her knees. Soon the rest of her friends appeared sprawled on the ground as well, and the other five demigods stood their ground around Annabeth protectively.

"Aragog!" The spider that had carried Annabeth and Harry called. "Aragog!"

A spider the size of a small elephant emerged from a cave in front of them and at the bottom of the dome web. He was the colours of black and grey and appeared to be blind and old.

"What is it?" Aragog asked. "Is it Hagrid?"

"Trespassers," Another answered. "Strangers,"

"Kill them," Aragog answered. Annabeth forced herself to her feet as the spiders slowly surged forward.

"Do we run now?" Annabeth begged.

"Great idea!" Ron agreed. "Let's leave, Harry, we've followed the spiders. Hagrid's led us to our deaths!"

"Wait!" Harry cried. "We're friends of Hagrids. Hear us out!"

"How can you be friends of Hagrid's if you bring company like _her?_" The spider picked up Annabeth again, who squealed.

"Leave her alone!" Piper ordered. Surprisingly, the spider dropped her.

"Hagrid has never sent friends into our Hollow before," Aragog pondered.

"Hagrid's in trouble," Harry continued, doing all the talking.

"In trouble?" Aragog croaked. "But why has he sent you?"

"Because he senses our innocence and doesn't want to kill us?" Leo attempted.

"They think, up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting a- a something on the students. They've sent him to Azkaban." Harry explained, eyeing Leo with an annoyed look on his face. Leo raised his hands up innocently.

"But that was years ago," Aragog recalled. "That's why they snapped his wand. They believed that _I _was the monster that dwells in the Chamber of Secrets. They thought Hagrid opened the Chamber and set me free."

"And you- you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked.

"I!" Aragog snapped… literally. "I did not come from the Chamber of Secrets. I came from a distant land. Hagrid got me from a traveller, when I was just an egg. He took care of me; hid me in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me scraps from the dinner table. When I was blamed for that little girl's death, he protected me. I've lived here since. These are all my children."

Leo gulped. "Busy dad."

"So you never-never attacked anyone?" Harry summed up.

"Never," Aragod said. "For Hagrid's sake; it would have been my first instinct."

"Do you know what did attack the girl?"

The demigods looked at each other, eyebrows narrowed.

"The thing that lives in the castle," Aragog began. "is a creature we spiders fear above all others."

"What is it?"

"We do not speak its name," Aragog yelled. "Names have power."

"Don't we know it, sister," Leo nodded.

"I believe you have mistaken me for someone else,"

"No, man, it's just a joke," Leo explained hurriedly.

"I see," Aragog said slowly. "You mock our very existence."

"No, I-!"

"Silence!" Aragog ordered. Leo zipped his mouth shut.

"We'll just go, then," Harry suggested, backing up slowly and carefully.

"Go?" Aragog said. "I think not…"

"But- but-"

"I knew I smelt something different," Aragog yelled. "Attack the half-bloods!"

Annabeth felt her blood rush to her feet. She heard Harry shout something, but couldn't understand it. Then she felt Piper grab her arm and pull her along.

"Hold on, we're pure blood!" Ron begged. "Through and through!"

"He's talking about us!" Piper shouted. "We're half-blood! Run for it!"

Then the car from earlier drove into the scene just in time. Harry leapt into the shotgun seat and the demigods all crowded into the back while Ron took the wheel.

"Why does Harry get shotgun?!" Leo complained.

"Leo!" The demigods shouted.

"Not important!" Annabeth shouted her face pale as a ghost. "Get me- uh _us _out of here!"

They sped up the slope, out of the Hollow, and smashed through the dense Dark Forest. Soon they were out and in the grounds again, and the car drove back into the forest and out of sight.

"Follow the spiders," Ron mumbled. "I'll never forgive Hagrid."

"He sure didn't like Half-Bloods." Harry agreed.

The demigods looked at each other once again and sighed with relief.

"That was terrifying." Annabeth murmured.

"So Hagrid didn't open the Chamber of Secrets," Harry said. "He was innocent."

Ron snorted. Apparently raising that monster in a cupboard wasn't his definition of innocent.

"What could've killed that girl?" Harry tapped his chin and gasped.

"What?" Frank asked.

"Ron, the girl that died," Harry said slowly. "She was found in a bathroom, right? What if she never left the bathroom? What if she's still there?"

"You don't think- _Not Moaning Myrtle_?!"

"All those times we were in that bathroom…" Ron muttered with disbelief. "She was just three toilets away. We could've asked her!"

Annabeth frowned. She hadn't heard of the ghost Moaning Myrtle, but it did seem quite obvious.

"Have you boys started working on exams yet?" Annabeth asked Harry and Ron.

"We're still doing exams?" Harry, Ron and Leo yelled in unison.

"Well, all these attacks haven't ruined the teacher's inability to write tests." Annabeth shrugged. "It hasn't ruined our studying abilities either." The three groaned.

"Sorry, but Leo Valdez doesn't do whatever it is you call it." Leo kicked his feet up on the table.

"You don't do anything that involves work!" Jason argued.

"On the contrary, Captain Sparky Pants!" Leo grinned.

"Sparky Pants?"

Leo shrugged.

"Professor Dumbledore's instructions were to keep the school running as normally as possible," McGonagall explained, approaching the eight students. "That includes finding out how much you've learned this year."

"Ugh!" Leo groaned.

"Valdez, get your feet off the table!"

"Sorry, Professor!" Leo grinned.

"VALDEZ!"

"Oh, you meant now! Okay, will do!" Leo dragged his feet off the table, watching McGonagall leave. As soon as she left Leo jabbed a thumb in her direction over his shoulder. "Nobody does that better than her."

00000000000000000

The next day at Breakfast McGonagall announced that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last, and all the petrified victims will recover quickly.

"So Percy's okay!" Piper cheered.

"It won't matter that we haven't asked Myrtle," Ron said cheerfully. "Hermione'll have all the answers when they wake her up! She'll go crazy when she finds out we have exams in three days."

Ginny Weasley came over and sat between Jason and Piper, and glanced across at Harry and Ron nervously.

"What is it, Gin?" Piper asked.

"Spit it out!" Ron ordered.

"I've got to tell you something," Ginny whispered.

"What is it?" Harry said.

"Does it have anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets?" Jason asked slowly. Ginny said nothing, and Jason noticed she was trying hard to avoid looking at Harry's eyes.

"Oh, hey, Ginny," Percy Weasley said. "If you're done with that seat, I'll have it now. I'm starving!"

Ginny burst upright as if she was startled or something, and ran off. Jason, Piper, Harry and Ron glared at Percy, as if mad.

"What?"

"She was just about to tell us something important!" Ron cried.

"Oh, that- that has nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets," Percy assured them.

"Then what was it?" Ron asked.

"Well, if you must know, Ginny walked into me on the other day while I was- oh, never mind- the point is she spotted me doing something and I asked her not to mention it to anybody." Percy finished.

"What were you doing, Percy?" Ron's frown lengthened into a grin. "Go on, we won't laugh!"

Percy said nothing as he snacked on one of the rolls. Jason and Piper looked at Harry and Ron awkwardly as Percy sat eating between them.

0000000000000000000

Annabeth was walking back from breakfast when she overheard Harry and Ron coming from the hospital wing.

"…this is it," Harry was saying eagerly. "This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber is a _Basilisk- _a giant serpent!_ That's why _I've been hearing that thing all over the place. Because I'm a Parselmouth!"

"The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died- because no one looked it right in the eye! Colin saw it through his camera, Percy must've seen it through the water or window or something, Justin must've seen it through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die again… and Hermione and that Ravenclaw girl were found with a mirror next to them. She probably warned the first person she saw to look around corners with the mirror! She'd only just found out- and-"

"And Mrs. Norris? Ron whispered.

"The water…" Harry said slowly. "Same thing as Percy. They both looked at the water sensing danger. 'Spiders flee before it'… it all fits!" He triumphed.

"How's the thing getting around the school?" Ron muttered.

"Pipes, Ron," Harry said. "Ron… it's been using the plumbing!"

Annabeth had heard enough. She raced back down the other corridor and went to find her friends. She found them sitting by the Demigod's tree.

"Guys, Harry and Ron figured it out!" Annabeth panted excitedly. "I've just overheard them- the Baslisk's been using the plumbing the entire time, and I'll bet you anything that the entrance to the Chamber is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom! You need to speak Parseltongue to get in."

"_All students return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please." _An announcement rang out.

As the demigods made their way to their dormitories quickly, Piper gasped lightly.

"What is it?" Jason asked. The rest of the demigods were listening carefully.

"Remember when Ginny told us about that secret diary she had?" Piper said slowly. "And asked us about things with a mind of its own?"

Jason's eyes widened. "The diary…"

"Oh, no," Piper whispered.

"What is it?" Annabeth demanded.

Jason and Piper looked up at her. "Ginny is the Heir of Slytherin."

**Dun dun dunnnnn. They've all figured it out! That was a long chapter. Starting time is around 6:00am- Finishing time is 10:00 am! WHOOOOAAAAA…. And only 15 pages? Ding ding ding we have a new record! Nice long chappy for you guys. There may or may not be a double chappy today, but I dunno! I feel like writing! **

**So, like always, review, respect all blue foods, and have a Merry Easter Day! (Wait, its summer… where's my calendar?)**

**-Power out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I just want you to know that you guys are awesome! Thank you so much for supporting me in this by reviewing, favouriting, and following! Sorry if the title for the last chapter didn't fit. I apologize for that. **

**I said I was leaving tomorrow (on Sunday) to visit my Grandma, but It's been delayed until Monday, so hooray! I may have another chapter up for you guys!**

**CHAPTER COUNTDOWN: 4 to go!**

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHA! You make me laugh. I do not own HP or PJO. I AM JUST A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD FOR PAN'S SAKE! That much pressure would tear me apart! **

**-Power out**

Chapter 14- The Chamber of Secrets

To say it was ironic that they all met up in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom would be an understatement. Lockhart seemed surprised and impressed that such 'Young' students would take up his job.

"Well done!" Lockhart praised. "You managed to figure it out on your own!"

"Unlike you," Jason deadpanned. "You only care about yourself, and you're half the reason that Ginny got into this mess." Lockhart frowned.

"What are you lot doing here?" Ron asked in his dumfounded voice.

"Same as you," Hazel snapped. "Now, do you want our help or not?" She folded her arms over her chest.

"It's too dangerous," Harry warned. "I can't risk anyone else."

"If you don't, we're just going to follow you," Annabeth promised, glaring at the two boys. Harry sighed in disbelief.

"Fine," He decided.

"See, no need for me!" Lockhart laughed awkwardly and attempted to crawl through the crowd of first years.

"You can go first," Ron demanded, pointing his wand at Lockhart. Meanwhile the demigods scrambled for their wands.

"Boys, girls," Lockhart shook his head. "What good will it do?"

Harry jabbed his wand into Lockhart's back and his legs slid into the pipe. Ron gave Lockhart a harsh push and he slid down the passage. Harry followed quickly, and Ron closely after. Then it was the demigod's turn. Annabeth took one last glance at her determined friends, and then faced the chamber's opening. She began to panic, but then remembered that she was doing this for Percy's sake.

"Annabeth," She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder and looked to its owner. Piper was smiling at her with pride.

"You're not alone," Piper assured. "Everyone's looking out for you, and remember that if you need help you just need to ask."

_Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. _

"Are you all dead up there?!" Ron's voice echoed up the pipeline.

"Now or never," Annabeth took a deep breath. "Piper, thanks,"

Piper mocked salute.

"Oh, you did that to annoy me didn't you?" Leo grumbled.

Annabeth slid down the pipes. Let's just say it was a water slide that would've come from a swamp. There was slime all over the sides of the pipe, and Annabeth could've sworn that she felt spider webs in her hair. It made rollercoasters seem like nothing. It had twists and turns, and she could hear her friends yelping as they rounded the corners.

At last they whizzed out of the tunnel, and Annabeth struggled to stay on her feet as she stumbled forward, tripping over her own feet. Unfortunately when Frank fell out, Leo followed, landing right on top of Frank.

"Ouch, Valdez, did you have to come after me?" Frank yelled.

"Well, sorry, I can't control the plumbing," Leo argued.

"You two okay?" Hazel couldn't help but laugh. Frank raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Frank said sarcastically. "I'll probably have a broken back, but okay,"

"Dude, your sarcasm needs work," Leo yelped as Frank attempted to get up, knocking Leo off his back and onto the floor with a thud.

Harry and Ron weren't far away from the demigods. Lockhart stood up shakily, wiping the slime from his cheek, his face as pale as flour.

"We must be miles under the school," Harry gawked, his voice bouncing off the walls of the chamber.

"We're under the lake, probably," Ron guessed.

"Wow," Annabeth said. "Just imagine how much time it would take to carve out the walls, plan the layout…"

"Here we go again," Leo rolled his eyes.

"She's like a blonde Hermione," Ron murmured, leaning over to Harry. Harry smirked.

"_Lumos,_" Hazel commanded, her light shining a familiar glow. Harry followed in pursuit and they began their journey through the dark slimy tunnel.

"If only I had my navigating skills," Hazel cursed. "I could find Ginny and the Basilisk no problem."

"Remember, any sign of movement, shut your eyes immediately," Harry advised.

But the tunnel expanded longer and longer, and it was as silent as New York was during the Titan War. Annabeth snorted at the memory. It hadn't been a pretty day. Her shoulder throbbed from the old wound just thinking about it.

"Harry- Harry there's something up there," Ron announced, halting in his tracks. Lying across the middle of the tunnel was a curved… something that spanned longer than all of them if they were stacked head over feet.

"Maybe it's asleep," Harry said. But Annabeth could see through Hazel's light that it wasn't breathing.

"Gross, it's its skin…" She shuddered.

"That's just wrong," Leo winced.

There was a thud, causing everyone to jump. Lockhart's knees had buckled and he was now on the floor.

"Fake-Hart's not much of a hero now, huh?" Leo chuckled. Jason gave him a high five.

"Get up," Ron ordered. Lockhart rose to his feet, and then pounced on Ron. Annabeth reached for her knife that wasn't there, so instead she aimed her wand at the traitor.

"It's the end of the road for you all!" Lockhart triumphed. "I'll harvest the beast's skin, take it back up to the school and tell them all it was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds, and _you _six died trying to save your little twerp friend."

Piper's eyes flared with anger. She hadn't known Percy for long, but he meant something to Annabeth, and that little talk she had with her friend back at Camp Half Blood told her just how much the two needed each other- now more than ever. So, despite the fact that Lockhart had Ron's wand, Piper tackled the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.

"_Obliviate!" _Lockhart cried. Piper yelled as pinned the man to the ground, and a loud explosion rang though the corridor. Light blinded their eyes and they had to squint, but even then all they saw was Piper and Lockhart's sprawled forms.

"Pipes!" Jason shouted, rushing to Piper's side as the light dimmed.

"I'm okay!" Piper burst upright. Her hair was singed at the tips, and soot covered her nose and cheeks, but to Jason she was as beautiful as ever.

"Wait, where's Harry?" Frank frowned. "Annabeth's not here either."

"Ron?! Ron, are you okay?" Harry's muffled voice cried desperately. The stupid bloke's (cough, Lockhart, cough, cough) spell had caused the tunnel to collapse and separated the group.

"Piper! Is Piper all right?" Annabeth's worried voice called.

"I'm here!" Ron replied. "I'm okay- the gits not though- he got blasted by the wand. Piper's fine- Lockhart's plan totally backfired."

"Piper, that was awesome!" Leo whooped. "You took the definition of Beauty Queen to a whole new level of awesomeness!"

Piper blushed.

"What now?" Ron breathed. "We can't get through- it'll take ages!" He sounded miserable.

Harry and Annabeth exchanged a knowing look. They knew they had to hurry- if they gave up now they would be giving up on Ginny. They had to try.

"Wait here," Harry read her thoughts. "Wait with Lockhart. I'll keep going with Annabeth. If we're not back in an hour…"

He let that sentence hang suspended on a harness.

"We'll try to move the rocks," Frank suggested. "So you two can get back,"

"Be careful, Annabeth," Piper soothed. "My attack on Lockhart can't be for nothing!"

Annabeth laughed. "I will."

"See you in a bit," Harry retreated from the scene walking, Annabeth trailing three seconds away.

At last they saw a solid brick wall on which two twisted serpents carved into the stone, eyes glistening two green emerald jewels.

"I don't like dark places underground," Harry muttered.

"Join the club," Annabeth smiled. "Percy's the president, and I'm co-president,"

"Any chance I could get in as a deluxe member?"

Annabeth giggled. They both frowned at the snakes, and Annabeth thought they kind of looked like George and Martha, Hermes' servants who coiled around his phone signal.

Then Harry slipped out a series of hissing noises that sounded like a command and the snakes coiled apart, a dull crack echoing from the walls. The halves of the wall slid out of sight. Wisdom's daughter and the Chosen One disappeared into the darkness.

**Okay, I absolutely love that ending. Tell me what you guys think! That Piper X Annabeth friendship thing sort of just happened. I love the idea, and I hope Rick includes it in BoO. Reviews are accepted! I regret nothing about the cliffhanger.**

**-Power out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Drumroll please… We have officially made it to chapter 15! OMG 91 reviews, 79 favourites, and 106 follows! Thanks a bunch guys! Cookies! (Make sure they're blue!) (::) (::) (::) Sorry for taking so long to update. I went to visit my Grandma (as announced in the previous chapter) and I had a lot of fun! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**CHAPTER COUNTDOWN- 3 to go!**

Chapter 15- The Cry of a Phoenix

Annabeth was completely in awe of the large carvings of the cavern. She and Harry had reached the end of the hallway, pillars towered ten feet above them entwined with stone. She kept comparing the designs of the wizard world with her designs of Mount Olympus, thinking _I should've done that _or _that's brilliant. _She made mental notes and sketches in her head so she could use the designs on the delayed project later.

When the last series of pillars receded, they approached a large statue depicting what looked like a monkey; a beard drooped all the way down to the hem of his robes. A pair of huge stone feet stood on the cold Chamber floor. Annabeth gasped when she saw the sprawled figure on the floor with flaming red hair.

"_Ginny!" _Harry cried, rushing over to her and sliding onto his knees. Annabeth raced after him to the unconscious girl. "Ginny- don't be dead- please don't be dead!"

Annabeth made to check Ginny's pulse when a vine grabbed her ankle and yanked her away from Harry and Ginny. Harry made a grab for Annabeth's hand but missed.

"Annabeth!" Harry called.

Annabeth was being pulled towards the statue's ankles, and the vine began tying her to it. Annabeth struggled to reach her wand, but the vines wouldn't budge. Harry began to run to her, but Annabeth stopped him.

"Don't worry about me; focus on getting Ginny out!" She ordered. Harry nodded and ran back to Ginny's side. Annabeth wriggled her wrists in another attempt to retrieve her wand.

"Ginny please wake up," Harry begged.

"She won't wake," a soft voice near Annabeth said. A tall boy with black hair was leaning against the statue's foot, watching closely. He looked like a ghost so that once in a while he would flicker.

"Tom- Tom _Riddle?_" Harry gasped.

Annabeth gasped as well. She remembered Chiron's words at the Big House. _I'm just going to call Lord Voldemort by his real name: Tom Riddle. _

"Harry, get away from him!" Annabeth shouted.

From behind Riddle's back he snapped his fingers, and the vines coiled around her mouth so that she couldn't talk. _Harry doesn't know. _Annabeth thought, eyes widening.

"What do you mean she won't wake?" Harry said. "She's not- she's not-?"

"She's still alive, but only just," Riddle promised.

Harry looked at him, confused.

"Are you a ghost?" Harry asked.

"A memory," Riddle explained. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

Lying at Annabeth's feet was a black diary. That was his source. Destroy it, and you destroy Riddle.

"You've got to help me, Tom," Harry begged. "We've got to get her out; there's a basilisk and I don't know where it is. Please help me!"

Annabeth struggled against her restraints, trying to get Harry's attention.

"Did you see-?" Harry stopped when he saw Riddle holding Harry's wand. "Thanks," Harry made a grab for it, but Riddle just grinned slyly at him, twirling the wand absent-mindedly.

"The basilisk could be here any minute!" Harry sad harshly, losing patience. "We've got to go!"

"It won't come until it's called," Riddle said. Harry made a grab for it again but Riddle raised it high above his head.

_ I hate the classics, _Annabeth decided.

"You won't need this," Riddle said. "I've been waiting long and hard for this moment, Harry Potter. I've been longing to speak to you; requesting your presence."

"I don't think you get it," Harry snapped. "We're in the _Chamber of Secrets._ We can save the talking for later."

Annabeth finally- _finally-_ had a grip on her wand. She thought desperately, angling her wand to the restraints. _Relashio._

It worked! Annabeth's restraints melted away and gooey vines dripped onto Annabeth's robes as she dropped to the floor.

"_Accio Harry's Wand!" _Annabeth cried. Harry's wand flew from Riddle's hand and jumped into Annabeth's possession. Riddle looked steamed.

"Harry, that man _is _Voldemort!" Annabeth yelled at last. Harry's eyes widened and he gaped at Riddle.

"Is this true?" Harry asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk about," Riddle grinned. Then he snarled at Annabeth. "But this little American girl kept interfering."

"How did you do it?" Annabeth spat out.

"You might want to be more specific," Riddle sniggered.

"You know what I mean," Annabeth said. "How the heck did you manage to control an innocent girl without getting noticed by authorities?"

"I'm glad you asked," Riddle said. "Through that diary; Ginny has been writing to me in it all year. Telling me her wants and needs, her woes, how her brothers hate her, and most often how the chosen one Harry Potter would ever like her."

"It was very _boring," _Riddle sighed. "But I wrote back. I was sympathetic and kind to her. I was patient. She loved it! She adored _me_!" He laughed a cold evil laugh.

"Her soul was exactly what I needed," Riddle continued. "I grew stronger and stronger, mending from her deepest fears. It was enough to start giving her a few of my secrets!"

"You used Ginny to get your revenge," Annabeth finished. "Piper was right- Ginny _did _open the Chamber of Secrets!"

"No," Harry whispered.

"Yes," Riddle nodded. "Of course she didn't realize what she was doing at first. It took her long enough to figure out she needed to stop trusting her diary. She disposed of it, and that's when you come in, Harry. You found it, and I was simply ecstatic; of all the people who could've picked me up, you were the one to do so- the very one I'd desired to talk to!"

"Why would you want to talk to me?" Harry said.

"He's pretty boring to talk to if you ask me," Annabeth shrugged, steadying Harry's and her wand to aim at Riddle. Harry frowned at her.

"Ginny told me how fascinating and 'incredible' your story was, Harry," Riddle's eyes crept to Harry's scar. "I just had to meet you, talk to you if I could. I showed you my vision of capturing Hagrid to gain your trust. Only the Transfiguration teacher- Dumbledore- seemed to think Hagrid was innocent."

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you," said Harry coldly.

"He kept a close eye on me," Riddle said. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again. I wasn't ready to waste the long years I'd been searching for it, either. So I put my sixteen-year-old- self in the diary for another person to carry out Salazar Slytherin's task."

"This is where your task stops, Tom," Annabeth stepped closer to Harry, tossing him his wand. They both aimed the tips at Riddle's face.

"Tom Riddle used to be my name," Riddle sneered. Riddle waved his wand spelling out letters that wrote three words in silver.

_TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_

He waved the wand once more and the words began to rearrange themselves to say something else.

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

Harry let out a gasp. "You!"

"Now you believe me?" Annabeth yelled.

"Now!"

"You've finally seen the truth," Riddle said. "I couldn't keep my Mudblood father's name forever. Absolutely not; I gave myself a new name- one that everyone would fear. I am the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"You're not," Harry said darkly.

"Sorry?" Riddle replied.

"Sorry to disappoint, but the greatest sorcerer in the world is Albus Dumbledore," Harry snapped. Annabeth beamed at him.

"That's right!" Annabeth stepped closer to Riddle. "We won't take you seriously… after all your new name sounds like something from the laundry hamper."

Riddle's smile melted into a frown.

"I won't be insulted by-"

Riddle whirled around to the Chamber hallway, and Annabeth and Harry followed his gaze to see where they were looking. Out from the darkness came a crimson red bird. It was about the wing span of a swan, with a fire like tail. It seemed to be carrying something black.

Harry caught the object the bird had been carrying.

"That's a phoenix…" Riddle murmured. "Is… is that the sorting hat?"

_Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it._

His words echoed through Annabeth's head as if she was trying to make a connection.

Riddle began to laugh, making it bounce off the Chamber's rock walls. "You feel safe now, Harry Potter?" Riddle cackled. "Let's test your gifts and powers against the great Harry Potter."

"Not on my watch," Annabeth stepped in front of Harry. "You haven't seen my powers yet."

Annabeth spun on her heel and faced Harry, her hand sinking deep into the sorting hat. _Please, help us, we need to beat Riddle. _Annabeth's face beamed when she gripped something round and leather. While pulling it out she recognized the metal of Celestial Bronze. She gawked at it; she thought it was gone for good in Tartarus, but here it was resting in her grip.

"How can that be?" Riddle yelled in anguish.

Annabeth smirked. "Let the games begin."

000000000000000000

Harry thought it was dangerous for an eleven year old to play with knives. But Annabeth seemed to be handling it pretty confidently. She greeted it like an old friend.

"Um, you sure you know how to use that thing?" Harry asked as he raised his wand higher as something crawled up from the mouth of the statue

"Oh, yeah," Annabeth said. "We have a sparring course at Delphi Academy. You know, 'what to do when you lose your wand'?"

"Too bad they don't teach stuff like that at Hogwarts!"

"Lockhart ruined that dream!" Annabeth scoffed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something large hit the floor.

"Close your eyes!" Harry commanded, following his own advice.

_"Kill them," _The two heard Riddle command.

Annabeth could hear the snake slithering towards them. Annabeth ran into Harry, and they both ran blindly around the room- anywhere that wasn't within reach of the basilisk's teeth. There was a loud crumbling noise from right above Annabeth- Voldemort laughed at their useless attempts to get away- and dove forward.

Something soft cushioned her fall.

"Sorry, Harry!"

"D' you know what's happening?" Harry mumbled as Annabeth got off of him quickly. Annabeth shook her head, even though Harry couldn't see her. But she had to know what was going on. Despite her super smart part of her brain protesting against it, she peeked through tiny slits in her eyelids.

In front of them was a snake that fit the description of the skin they'd found earlier. It was a sickening venomous green that was about the thickness of a tree's trunk. A flash of crimson brought Annabeth's attention to its head. Fawkes, Harry had called him, was soaring around the basilisk's thick head and the snake was pouncing at it desperately.

Fawkes aimed right at the eyes, its claws sinking deep into the tissue. The basilisk screamed (or hissed?) in anguish.

"_NO!" _Riddle yelled. "_LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! LOOK BEHIND YOU- THE BOY IS RIGHT THERE! YOU CAN SENSE HIM… KILL HIM- GAH!"_

That last part was interrupted when Annabeth used _Expelliarmus _on Riddle causing Riddle to slam into the Slytherin statue.

"Help!" Harry was screaming. "Anyone, Please!"

"Harry, catch!" Annabeth tossed her knife at Harry, which probably was a pretty stupid idea. But in a life and death situation like this the only thing on her mind was, _Oh, my gods, we are so in for it._

Luckily Harry managed to catch the knife by its hilt and got to his feet. Annabeth watched in fear as the basilisk launched at Harry. He held the knife with both hands above his shoulders- his weight fuelled into the swing of the momentum- and dug the knife into the roof of the mouth. Unluckily the snake managed to sink its ginormous teeth just above his elbow. The basilisk fell- defeated- to the floor, making a series of twitching movements. Harry dropped to the floor and yanked out the tooth in his arm.

"Harry!" Annabeth yelled, sprinting towards him at top speed.

"Thanks Annabeth… if it… wasn't for you…" Harry panted.

Annabeth cursed. The bite of a basilisk was poisonous, and she knew if they didn't find help for Harry soon it would be too late.

"Stay with me," Annabeth ordered, picking up her Celestial Bronze knife.

"You're dead, Harry Potter," Riddle hissed, towering over them. "Even Dumbledore's bird knows it- he's crying."

Annabeth glanced in shock at Fawkes as a single tear fell on Harry's wound.

"Harry…" Annabeth choked. "This is just what Voldemort wants- don't do this…"

"I'm just going to sit here and watch you die," Riddle said coldly. "Take your time- I'm not rushing."

Annabeth saw Harry's eyelids begin to droop.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter," Riddle announced. "and his pesky little friend. Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, abandoned by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he dared to challenge."

Harry shook his head as if snapping out of his poisoned daze. He looked down to Fawkes and Annabeth followed his gaze. Her jaw dropping, she noticed that Harry's wound was not there anymore, but brand new.

_"_Get away, bird," Riddle hissed desperately. "Get away from him- I said, _get away!_"

Fawkes finally flew from Harry's arm and higher into the Chamber out of sight. Annabeth gawked where Fawkes used to be.

"Harry… you're… fine, but…" Annabeth murmured.

"Phoenix tears!" Riddle snapped. "Of course… they have healing properties… I forgot!"

Riddle looked at Harry and Annabeth. "But that doesn't matter. It will go down like the old times- you and me, Potter."

Something hard landed in Harry's lap. The diary.

"Harry… the basilisk fang!" Annabeth gasped.

"Don't you da-" Riddle stopped when Harry seized hold of the fang and dug it straight into the heart of the book. Riddle screamed in anguish, flailing and twisting and writhing. With a flash of light, Riddle was gone.

Annabeth and Harry sighed with relief.

Then a faint moan rang from the end of the Chamber. Ginny was okay. She was alive- and so were they.

**AAAAANNND done! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Drink a cup of blue coke (though I prefer pepsi. Ha! I'm as bad as Dionysus) and enjoy the rest of your summer! **

**-Power out. -_-**


End file.
